Missing
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Tony wakes up to discover Ziva and 8 months old Maya were gone missing. 15 years later, Maya showed up and she escaped from hostage. Will Tony and team find Ziva alive?
1. Chapter 1

Missing

Tony wakes up to discover Ziva and 8 months old Maya were gone missing. 15 years later, Maya showed up and she escaped from hostage. Will Tony and team find Ziva alive?

May 15, 2001

1900

Tony entered inside house from work, "Ziva, I'm home!" "I'm in Maya's bedroom!" Ziva replied. Tony threw bag on floor then hang up his coat then walked to Maya's room. Maya looked at Tony and made noise. "Someone misses you, Tony." Ziva handed Maya to Tony. Tony held Maya then kissed on forehead, "Did you two have good time?" Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, she pulled 3 years old girls hair today. I told her that it's not okay to do that." Tony chuckled then putted Maya in crib, "Well, she needs to learn to behave." Maya stood up, "Dada." Ziva and Tony looked at Maya, "Wow, first word. Good thing, you didn't miss that expect you missed her walking." Tony kissed Maya, "Goodnight, Maya."

Tony and Ziva walked into kitchen, "So, let's talk work for 3 minutes then talk about something else." Tony set timer for 3 minutes then sat down in chair, "Well. I got to work early. Mcgee was 2 hours late. Bishop arrived shortly after me. Jeanne showed up and kicked me in….you know." Ziva nodded, "Yeah. Then what happened?" Tony rubbed his hair, "Gibbs slapped me twice." Ziva laughed. "I caught Abby and Mcgee kissing." "What?" "Yeah. Bishop and I caught a robber who almost killed a woman. Please don't be mad at me but, Bishop accidentally tripped and her lips landed on mine. Gibbs and Mcgee saw whole thing. Bishop told me the kiss was good but she knows I'm married to you and we have 8 months old daughter." Ziva smiled, "Yeah, I'm not mad. But I could be mad if you cheated on me." "Whoa, sweetcheeks, I could never cheat on you." Ziva smiled then kissed Tony, "Let's take a shower."

Tony hopped in shower while Ziva checked her text message from stranger, "I'm watching you." Ziva was worried but she ignored. Ziva hopped in shower with Tony then made out in shower. Hour later, Toby got in bed, "Ziva, what was that text message?" Ziva got in bed, "Nothing." "Ziva, remember no lies?" Ziva sighed, "Fine. I got a message that it says someone is watching me but I don't see anybody outside." Tony nodded, "Don't worry, he won't break in. I have gun." Ziva laughed, "Goodnight, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva, "Goodnight, oh one more thing." "Tony." "One more thing, that's all, I promise." "Fine." Ziva rested her head on pillow, "Talk." Tony lied down, "There was a mail for you, I opened it and it was a letter from...Mossad." Ziva sat up, "What?!" Tony sat up, "Ziva, I'm sorry to say this but your father is dead." Ziva gasped, "How?" "He got killed by terrorist." Ziva lied back down, "Can we go to sleep?" Tony turned lamp off then lied down, "Night, sweetcheeks." Ziva kissed Tony, "Night, hairy butt." Tony and Ziva sat up as they heard a noise, "What was that?" "Probably raccoon." Tony and Ziva went back to sleep.

Outside house

Stranger slapped another stranger, "That was close, dude. You need to be quiet. Now, we wait until 0300 then we sneak in and kidnap them."

0600

Alarm clock went off. Tony awoke up then turned off clock, "Good morning, Ziva." Ziva wasn't in bed, "Ziva?" Tony stood up then sreached around house and Maya was gone. Ziva and Maya has disappeared. Tony dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Yes, Tony?" "Is Ziva at your house?" "No, why?" "Maya and Ziva aren't here."

0800

Tony showed up in bullpen. Bishop looked up, "Anything on Ziva?" Tony threw bag on floor, "No, but I found a letter. They have been kidnapped. Ziva told me someone was watching her." Mcgee nodded, "I'll put bolo out for Ziva and Maya." "No, put out amber alarm." Gibbs asked as he walked up. Tony walked up, "Boss, Maya and Ziva disappeared middle of night." "I know that's why we are working to find them." Abby ran out to Tony, "Tony! I heard about Ziva!" "Yeah, don't worry, we will find her."

September 4, 2001

Tony entered bullpen then he sat at his desk. Bishop walked up, "Hey, if you want to, you can hang out with me and Jake so you won't be lonely. It had been almost 4 months of Ziva's disappearance." Tony sighed, "Yeah, I've like that." Bishop whispered, "And Tony, about what happened 4 months ago, the kiss was accidently." "Don't worry, Bishop, I won't tell Jake anything." Mcgee walked up, "Can Abby and I hang out with you, Bishop?" "Sure, yeah." Bishop replied. Mcgee looked at Tony, "Hey, since it's almost Maya's first birthday. We could go out to celebrate and look at pictures." Tony nodded, "Yeah, sure,"

Later that night, Bishop and Jake were making dinner for Tony and others, "Jake, will you be good at dinner tonight?" Jake threw seat in pan, "Yeah, I will, honey." "And, don't say Ziva and Maya at dinner." The doorbell rang, "They're here," Bishop opened door, "Hey, Tony, Mcgee, and Abby. Gibbs?" Tony entered, "He made me invite him." Bishop chuckled, "It's fine." Tony revived text message. Tony read message, "Hello, my name is Samila. The guy who kidnapped Ziva years ago. I have Ziva and Maya hostage and I am not telling you where I am. I will raise Maya as my daughter." Tony dropped his phone. Mcgee looked up, "Tony, what's wrong?" Bishop grabbed phone then read message, "Guys, who's Samila?" Mcgee and others gasped at the name, "He's one who took Ziva. Tony and I rescued her." Bishop nodded, "Well, he has Ziva and Maya." Abby screamed, "What?"

15 years later…

June 17, 2016

0930

Ziva and Maya were pounced dead but Tony knows they are still alive. Tony arrived to bullpen and Bishop was standing next to Mcgee, "Hey, Tony." Tony sat in chair, "Hey, Bishop." "You used to pull prank on us, now you hadn't because of Ziva and Maya." Mcgee stood up. Tony sighed, "Yeah, and they have been missing for 15 years."

15 years old girl showed up, "Hi, I'm looking for Tony Dinozzo." Tony stood up, "That'll be me." Girl is Maya walked up, "Hi, Abba." Tony dropped pen, "Abba? Maya?"

Maya hugged Tony, "I escaped from Samila. Ziva is still alive but she may be dead if Samila found out she help me escape. I was held in Israel." "Israel? How did you get here?" "I sneak in with woman who is my fake mom." Tony chuckled, "You were in Israel for 15 years?" "Yeah." Tony hugged Maya. "I missed you, papa." "I missed you long time." Gibbs entered, "Who is this girl?"

Tony walked up, "Maya, my daughter showed up and Ziva is still alive. They're in Israel."

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Last time

Tony walked up, "Maya, my daughter showed up and Ziva is still alive. They're in Israel."

Tony and Maya were in meeting room with Bishop and Mcgee. Bishop placed cup of water on table front of Maya, "Thought you'd want water." Maya smiled, 'Thank you. I haven't drank water for 2 days." Tony nodded, "Well, you need water to survive. So, how did you escape?" Maya drank little water, "Well, Samila or whoever name was." "It's Samila." Mcgee replied. Maya nodded, "So, Samila left me and mom for 2 days so she helped me to escape but I didn't want to leave her then she wanted me to get here to get help. I told her that if Samila finds out she helped me, he'll kill her."

Tony wrote note, "Did you eat anything?" Maya sighed, "Four days ago, I got in trouble so he raped me. I didn't eat for four days. If I don't eat, I could die of starvation." Bishop stood up, "I'll get you something from vending machine." "Okay." Bishop walked out of room as Abby entered, "Hey, guys. I heard Maya showed up." Maya looked at Abby, "Yeah, I showed up." Abby walked close, "Can I hug you? I didn't want to hug without permission because you could freak out." Maya chuckled, "Yeah, sure. What's your name." Abby hugged Maya, "My name is Abby." Mcgee stood up, "Abby, anything on her blood test?" "Yes, she is 12 weeks pregnant." May stood up, "I am?" "When did he rape you?" Tony asked. "Um, 12 weeks ago." Maya replied as she sat down, "I'm too young to have baby."

Bishop entered with healthy food, "Gibbs wants you two." Tony stood up, "Abby, can you stay here so she won't be alone?" Abby sat down, "Sure."

Tony entered bullpen, "Maya said Samila raped her. She's 12 weeks pregnant. She didn't tell me where Ziva is. All we know they were in israel." Gibbs walked up, "Did you take her to hospital?" "She said…" Abby ran out, "Tony! She collapsed and now she's not breathing!" "Call 911." Bishop dialed 911. Tony sad Mcgee entered room to discover Maya was on floor and there was blood everywhere. "Tony, I think she miscarried." "I think so."

2 hours later….

Maya woke up in hospital bed then looked around to see where Tony was. Nurse came in, "Hey, you're awake." "Where's my papa?" "I'll get him. He's in waiting room." Nurse walked to waiting room, "Mr. Dinozzo." Tony looked up from looking at his phone, "Is she awake?" "Yes, she's asking for you."

Tony entered Maya's room, "Hey, Maya." Maya opened her eyes, "Pa, what happened?" Tony sat down in chair, "You collapsed and you lost baby." Maya nodded, "I think I lost baby because I didn't eat." "That could be a reason. I told them, you didn't eat for four days so they put feeding tube in your stomach until you're better." Maya nodded, "Anything on finding ima? She's in Tel Aviv." Tony moved chair closer, "No luck, yet. Maya, did you know Samila was your father?" "Um, yeah until 12 weeks ago. While he was gone, Ima told me."

Flashback 12 weeks ago

Maya sat down crying on bed. Ziva sat down next to Maya, "What did he do this time?" "He touched me then pushed me on bed then he took clothes off front of me. Is he really my father? He doesn't seem to be my father." Ziva waited until Samila left, "He's not your father. Your father is Tony Dinozzo. He works at NCIS in America, we're in Israel."

12 weeks later…..

Maya managed to escape then ran outside to a woman, "Excuse me, can you please drive me to airport. My mom forgot me." The lady drove her to airport. 20 minutes later, Maya sneak in airplane with a woman. Maya whispered, "Here I come, papa."

End of flashback

Tony nodded, "Wow, we're going to get him." "You will?" "Yeah. Mcgee, Bishop, Gibbs and I are travelling to Tel Aviv this afternoon. Abby is staying here with you. You're going home tomorrow." Abby entered, "Hey, guys. Bishop and others are waiting for you." Tony stood up, "I'll be home soon as we find mom." Tony kissed Maya. "Bye, papa." Tony left as Abby sat down, "So, looks like we're going to hang out until your father comes back with your mother." Maya chuckled, "Yeah."

Tel Aviv

Tony and others arrived at airport. There was a tall man who was standing and watching Tony. He texted Samila, "Tony Dinozzo have arrived." Samila texted back, "Kidnap him at 0400, Saheia." Saheia texted back, "Yes, boss. That is like 3 hours."

Team got settled in each rooms. Bishop shared room with Mcgee and Tony shared with Gibbs.

Saheia texted Samila, "I'm at Tony's hotel room." Samila texted back, "Good, did you cut off the cameras? Meet me front and hurray." Sahia pulled Tony's body to car outside then put him in trunk. They both drove away.

Gibbs woke up and he sees that Tony wasn't in bed. His phone was on nightstand. Gibbs walked to Bishop's hotel room then knocked on door. Bishop opened door, "Hey, Gibbs." "Is Tony is in your room?" "No, why?" "Because he's gone." Bishop nodded, "Someone must be waiting for him then kidnap him."

Somewhere 30 miles from the hotel in abandoned house, Samila entered basement to discover Maya was gone and Ziva was lying on floor 'faking death'. Samila walked to Ziva then kicked Ziva. She didn't move. Samila grabbed her hair then he let go. Ziva has took knife earlier. Samila shouted, "Bring him in here!" Sahia brought Tony in with bag over his head then threw him on floor then left room with Samila then closed door. Ziva looked up then sat up then she saw a body on floor. Ziva crawled over to body then took bag off, "Tony?" Tony groaned, "Ziva? You're okay." Ziva kissed Tony, "How's Maya?" Ziva helped Tony to sit up, "She miscarried but she'll be fine with Abby." Ziva sit next to Tony, "That's good news. He raped both of us. Saheia is Samelia's son. So, how did you get here?" "She showed up, she told me and others that you're here." "Wait, others are here?" "Yeah, we got here then we went to sleep until someone kidnapped me. Then I got here." Ziva nodded, "That's good. They will rescue us." Samila unlocked door. Ziva lied down where she was earlier.

Samila entered, "I see you're awake and Ziva isn't." Samila took out taser, "If she doesn't wake up then she earns this because she let Maya escape." Samila walked up to Ziva then Ziva knocked him over then stabbed Samila with knife 5 times then stopped, "That was for abusing me and Maya!" Ziva stood up then dropped knife. Tony got up then pulled Ziva on his chest, "It's okay, Ziva. You had to do it." Ziva cried, "He nearly killed Maya when she was 13." Sahia entered, "Dad!" Sahia ran over to Samila, "You did this!" Sahia threw knife at Ziva as Tony jumped in front of Ziva. Knife went into his gut. Ziva pulled knife out threw knife at Saheia. Saheia fall dead. Ziva set Tony down, "Tony, hey. I'll call Gibbs to get here." Ziva grabbed phone out of Samila's pocket then pressed on wound to stop bleeding then dialed Gibbs. Gibbs answered, "Gibbs." "It's me Ziva." Mcgee started to trace phone number. "Tony and I are alive. Saheia and Samila are dead. Please trace this number and get here before Tony dies." Seconds later, third person was knocked her out. It was Senami.

Senami was about to shoot Tony until Bishop shot him in head. She ran over to Tony, "Tony, ambulance are on way." Bishop put cloth on wound. Mcgee walked to check Ziva, "She's still alive but she's barely breathing."

13 hours later….

Tony and Ziva were transferred to DC hospital. Ziva was still in coma and Tony is fine. Ziva was move into hospital room. Abby and Maya were at Abby's house. Mcgee entered in Ziva's room, "Hey, Tony. Maya is at Bishop's house." Tony nodded, "Okay." Tony sat down in chair. Abby entered, "Hey, Maya is at Bishop's house. Bishop will bring her here soon." "I just told him, Abby." Mcgee replied. Tony lied down on couch, "Why don't you guys go home, I'll let you know when Ziva is awake." Abby and Mcgee left room. Nurse came in, "Visiting hours are…." "I'm her husband." "Oh, okay." Nurse changed IV then was about to leave room as Tony began seizing.

Tony was brought into OR. Mcgee's phone went off. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee. What? Ugh, okay." Mcgee hang up. Abby entered, "Was it hospital? Is Ziva awake?" "Actually, Tony has seizure and he's now in coma." Mcgee replied. Abby sat down on bed, "Now, Maya's parents are in coma. What will she do?" "Well, since Jake isn't with Bishop anymore, Maya will be with her for while."

4 weeks later…..

0200

Ziva wakes up and Abby was in room with her. Abby felt Ziva's hand move then Abby looks up, "Hey, Ziva. Hey, Doctor!" Doctor came in, "She's awake." Doctor took out tube then threw. "Hey, do you remember me?" "You're Abby." "Yes, what year is it?" "July 9, 2016." "Wow, you're correct." "Where's Tony and Maya?" "Tony is in coma. Maya is at Bishop's house." Abby went outside of room then dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Abby, it's…." "Ziva's awake. She remembers us and she knows what year." "Oh, what about Tony?" "Not yet." Abby hang up then walked into room, "Hey, how are you feeling." "Tired. How long was I out?" "Four weeks. Tony went into coma same day as you did."

Abby entered room and Tony was wide awake, "Hey, Tony. You're awake too so is Ziva." Tony didn't reply. "Tony?" Tony went to seizure.

Abby arrived at evidence locker, "Hey, sir, I need to see if knife that stabbed Tony to see it had poisoned on it." Later, Abby tested the knife. 10 minutes later, the results showed up. Abby gasped, "No!" Abby texted Mcgee, "Emergency! Get here with Bishop and Maya, ASAP!" 20 minutes later, Mcgee and Bishop entered, "What's going on, Abby?"

Abby pointed at computer, "Tony is poisoned. He saved Ziva's life by jumping front of her." Bishop sighed, "If he dies, Maya will never get to know him."

"True."

Will Tony survive?

Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Last time

Abby pointed at computer, "Tony is poisoned. He saved Ziva's life by jumping front of her." Bishop sighed, "If he dies, Maya will never get to know him."

Mcgee walked up to doctor, "Excuse me, doctor." Doctor looked up, "Yes, sir." "It's agent Mcgee. My partner found out that Tony is poisoned by knife. Is there a cure for that?" Doctor nodded, "Well, there's no cure unless there's antidote which we don't have it here." "How long does Tony live?" "He has 10 hours to live." "Okay, thank you, doctor." Mcgee walked into Tony's room. "Did doctor say anything?" Bishop asked. "Tony has 10 hours to live. We need to find antidote because it may save his life." "Where do we find it?" "They don't have it here. So we don't know where to get it." Abby entered, "Hey, guys. Anything new?" Bishop stood up, "We need antidote for Tony." "I have it with me in lab." "What? How long did you have it?" "For while. I have last one and I don't use it unless one of members get poisoned which is Tony." "Abby, why didn't you bring with you?" "I'll go get it."

Bishop entered Ziva's room, "Hey." Ziva put down cup, "Hey, Ellie. How's Tony?" Bishop sat down, "He's still in coma. He's poisoned but Abby left to get antidote because it may save his life. He has 10 hours to live." Ziva nodded, "He lost us for 15 years. Maya hasn't seen him for long time, if he dies, she will never get to know him." "Yeah."

20 minutes later, Abby arrived with antidote, "Mcgee, I got it." Mcgee looked up, "Are you going to pour it in mouth?" "No, it should go through IV." "Well, his hate rate is 40. If it gets in his body, his heart rate could go up." Abby put antidote in syringe then injected in Tony's IV then threw it away, "It should help." "You could get in trouble, Abby." "Well, I had no choice but to save his life." Tony's heart rate went up to 92. "Hey, Abby. Heart rate went up to 92." Abby gasped, "That means, he will live." "Yeah but the problem is we don't know if he will awake," "Right."

Tony's ghost appeared by Ziva and Maya, "Well, I have 10 hours to live." Ziva's sister, Tali appeared, "You should be with Ziva. She wants you. She haven't seen you for 15 years." "You think so?" "Yes, before it's too late and Ari will take you." "Ari?" "Yes, he takes soul into light. In 10 hours, he will take you." Tony nodded, "It's time."

5 hours later….

Abby sat by Mcgee, "It have been 5 hours since antidote is in his body. He should awake up." Maya entered room with Ziva in wheelchair, "Hey, guys." Abby looked up, "Hey, Ziva and Maya." Maya pushed Ziva closer to Tony, "She wanted to see Tony so I asked doctor if that's okay and he said yes."

Tali appeared next to Tony, "Ari will take you in five hours. If you want to live, then get back in body or if you don't want to live, then go with Ari. Like when I died, I can't go back." Tony nodded, "Would you like me to say something to Ziva from you?" "Oh, um. Tell her that, me and my mom said hello and we miss her. I want you to live to be with Ziva forever and kiss her for me." Tony chuckled, "Will do." Tali chuckled, "Then go. Oh and also Ari said he had crush on Kate but don't tell her that." Tali disappeared. Abby, Mcgee and Bishop left room. Maya and Ziva sat next to Tony. Maya stood up, "I'm going to vending machine." Ziva nodded, "Okay, sweetie." Maya walked out of room.

Ziva held Tony's hand, "Hey, Tony. I need you." Tali appeared next to Tony. "If you live, we can have other kid well not right away, we can year after you get better. If you see Tali, I miss her so much. We can name second child, Tali. I love you, I want you to wake up. I wanted to thank you for saving my life when Shia threw knife. You have five hours to live. If you wake up, then you'll live forever with me. If don't, I'll miss you like I missed you for 15 years." "See that?" Tali looked around for Tony then realized Tony is starting to wake up. Tali chuckled then disappeared. Tony started to wake up, "I love you, Ziva." Ziva looked up, "Tony?" Tony looked right, "Hey." Ziva kissed Tony, "You woke up."

Maya entered, "Papa?" Tony looked at Maya, "Hey, Maya." Maya walked up then hugged Maya, "You're awake. I'll let…" "You're awake!" Abby was standing by door, "Hey, Abby." Maya walked up, "Abba. Abby put antidote in you and it worked." "Really? Thank you, Abby. Ziva." "Yes, Tony?" "Before I came back to life, I saw Tali. She wanted me to tell you, she and your mom said hi and they miss you. They want me to live to be with you." Ziva chuckled, "Wow. Did you hear what I said earlier?" "Yes." Ziva kissed Tony. Tony kissed Ziva, "And she said we can name second child after her." Ziva chuckled, "We'll see."

Mcgee entered, "Hey, Tony." "Hey, Mcgee. Still dating Abby?" Mcgee's jaw dropped, "What? No. Fine, yes. Don't tell Gibbs. How did you know?" "15 years ago, I saw you and Abby kissing." "Are you in love with Bishop?" Ziva punched Mcgee. "Never mind what I said." "It's okay and no, I'm in love with one woman is Ziva. The kiss was accident." Mcgee nodded, "Well, Abby and I need to go back to NCIS to work on a case." Abby and Mcgee left room. Ziva moved closer, "So, you want another child?" Tony sighed, "Yeah, I missed Maya's childhood. Now Maya is in teen years, so if we have another child, we will go through childhood. I'm not ready yet so we could wait for a year." Ziva nodded, "Yes, we can wait for a year." Tony held Ziva's hand, "For 15 years, I have been dreaming of you and Maya." Ziva chuckled, "Really?" "Yeah, but one day 4 years ago, Jeanne showed up in my dreams. Then Jeanne kissed me but I pushed her away." Ziva nodded, "Jeanne is a bitch." "Yeah." Doctor came in, "You will be going home in a week." Tony nodded, "Okay, doc." Ziva sighed, "Because, you went through a lot, you were stabbed then went into coma for while then you're okay now. You saved my life." Tony chuckled, "True. I risked my life for you."

3 months later…

Bishop drove Maya to school, "Here we are. First day of tenth grade." Maya unplugged seat belt, "Yeah, what if people stare at me?" "Um, they could because they saw news that you were found. So, they could ask if you're okay. Are you sure, you're ready?" "Um, can you come to office with me?" "Yeah, sure." Bishop parked car then got out of car. Maya and Bishop walked to office then entered office, "Hi, my name is Maya." Security of office looked up, "Hello, you're new here. Are you her mother?" "No, I'm NCIS agent and a friend of her mother so she asked me to drive her here." Security nodded, "My name is Mrs. Copper. The principal office is right there, she will give you class schedule and map of high school." Bishop and Maya entered principle office, "Hello, Mrs. Swan." Mrs. Swan looked up, "Well, hello. You're Maya Dinozzo?" "Yeah, that's me and this is my mom's friend. Ellie Bishop." Mrs. Swan nodded, "Hello, Mrs. Bishop." "It's Ms. Bishop. I'm divorced." "Oh, sorry. Here's class schedule and map. How old are you?" "I'm 15 almost 16."

Bishop got in car then drove to NCIS. Bishop entered bullpen. Ziva walked to Bishop, "Hey, how is Maya?" "She's okay but she seems little scared. I told her I'll pick her up at 3:10." Ziva nodded, "She should able to make friends." "Yeah, she should able to." Ziva received text message. Ziva read message from Maya, "Do you remember Samila? I met a girl and she said she is Samila's daughter and she is mad at you. What should I do?" Ziva groaned, "She just met a girl who is Samila's daughter." Bishop nodded, "Should I pick her up early or…? "No, just let her make friends. She probably won't kill everybody." Ziva texted back, "What is her name? You can try be friends with her." Maya texted back, "Her name is Leila and she asked to be my friend." Ziva closed her phone, "Her name is Leila and she's friends with Maya." "That's good." Tony entered, "Hey, ladies." Ziva softly punch Tony, "Maya made a friend and her name is Leila." Tony threw bag on floor, "Wow, I thought everyone would stare at her." "They didn't."

1510

Maya walked out of school and Bishop was waiting for her. Maya got in car, "Hey, Bishop. I made a lot friends. Some boys were staring at my ass. Some boys want to be my boyfriend and I said no I'm not ready." Bishop chuckled, "Boys can be like that." Bishop drove into highway.

Later, 2200

Maya got in bed. Ziva and Tony sat on bed, "How was school?" Maya sat up, "Good. Some boys were staring at my ass. I wasn't comfortable for that and I'm not ready to have a boyfriend." Ziva chucked, "Yeah, because we just got back." "And also I don't trust some boys because you know." "Yes, we know what happened in past." Tony kissed Maya, "Goodnight, Maya." "Night, mom, dad." Ziva and Tony exited room. Ziva and Tony sat down on couch, "Well, I'm glad we're back together again." Tony kissed Ziva, "I missed you and Maya so much." Ziva kissed Tony, "I missed you much too. So, did you do anything with another woman." "Well, 4 years ago, Jeanne showed up here. She bought a wine which I didn't want her but she took her clothes off." Ziva gasped, "She what?" "Then she jumped at me. But, I did it with condom then I kicked her out." Ziva chuckled, "Wow, she really wanted you over Ziva but you're not over me, right?" "No, I could never stop loving you." "If she shows up again, don't let her in." the doorbell rang. Tony looked through peephole, "Damn it, it's her again." Ziva walked to door then opened door, "Hey, Jeanne." "Oh, hey, Ziva. You're here." "Yeah, Tony told me everything what you did. If you go near my husband again, I will…" Tony finished her line, "She will send you to jail." Jeanne walked away. Ziva closed door, "I was going to say I will kill her but she will call police what I said."

Tony revived text message then read message, "She what?" Tony became angry. Ziva sat Tony down, "What's wrong?" "4 years ago, she cut hole of condom and now she have four year old daughter." "What? Oh my god." "And she wants to meet her dad. Should I say no?" Ziva pat Tony's lamp, "Well, she thought I'm dead and she wants you. She kicked you long time ago then forced you to have sex. That would be rape." "Yeah. I didn't want another child with her, I want another child with you." Ziva smiled, "Tell her no." Ziva's hand moved up to zipper then unzipped the zipper. "What are you doing?" "We haven't have sex for long time." Tony nodded, "You're right." Tony got on top of Ziva. "Wait, we should do it in bedroom." Tony moved Ziva to bedroom then got in bed then made love. Maya awoke up to noise, "Oh, my god. They must not had sex for long time." Maya went back to sleep.

0900

May entered classroom then sat down next to Leila. Leila walked up, "Hey, Maya. I'm not with Samila. He gave me up after my mom died so I'm adopted." Maya nodded, "Oh, really?" "Yeah, I heard what he did. He's dead, right?" "Yeah, he's dead." "I wanted to meet him but I found out that he kidnapped you so I told my adopted mom that I didn't want to meet him and I told her why." Maya took out blinder as Leila sat down, "Do you want to come to my house? Or are you not ready?" "Um, well, my mom would want to meet your mom and I'm not ready yet." Maya replied. Mrs Spencer entered, "Morning, class. Today, we will learn about history of presidents." Class groaned. Lelia whispered, "She failed me once back in fifth grade. She probably fail me again." "Please, no talking. We're going to watch 25 minute video." "Lame." Lelia whispered to herself.

1000

Lelia and Maya exited classroom, "I can't believe she sent Derek to principle for sleeping through video. That's why we need pay attention. Back in fifth grade, she sent me to office five times. Good thing, you're new kid here." Maya nodded, "Yeah. Ready to go to next class." "Yeah." Maya and Lelia walked to science class, the teacher was Mr. Malloy. Maya and Lelia entered classroom then sat down. "Maya, there is new teacher, his name is Mr. Malloy." Maya nodded, "Oh." "Do you know him before?" "No." Maya quickly texted Bishop, "Is your ex husband Jake Malloy? He's my new teacher." "But my friend Ellie Bishop told me about him." Lelia took out paper, "Oh, cool." Bishop texted, "Yes, don't tell him about me, okay." Maya texted back, "Okay."

Mr. Malloy entered, "Hello, my name is Mr. Malloy. Today we will watch 25 minutes of video." Lelia groaned as she feel like she wants to blow up school. "You have a problem, Lelia?" Lelia sat up, "No, Mr. Malloy."

1200

Lelia and Maya sat down at lunch, "Teachers gotta be kidding me. We watched videos all day. They're L.A.M.E." Maya chuckled, "Well, you need to watch what you said, you could get in trouble." Lelia drank milk then whispered, "My adopted father want me to kill teacher but I didn't want to." Maya whispered, "My parents are NCIS agents, they can arrest you and your father." Principle walked up, "Lelia, I need to see you in office." _fuck you_ Lelia wanted to say but she didn't want to. Lelia stood up, "I'll be back." Lelia walked to office. Maya walked into restroom then texted Ziva, "School is doing great. Lelia is acting like she wants to kill people."

Ziva sighed and texted back, "Just stay with her and make sure she isn't doing something she's not supposed to." Maya texted, "Okay, love you, mom." Maya heard gunshot sound. She locked door then hid then texted, "GET OVER HERE, THERE'S GUNSHOT HERE NOW." Ziva stood up, "Tony, there's shooting at school." Tony and others ran off.

Lelia texted Maya, "Where are you?" Maya texted back, "I'm locked in restroom." Lelia texted back, "I'm in office. I didn't do this." Lelia peeked out then ran to restroom. Maya unlocked door then pulled her in then locked door, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't want to die." "Me either."

Ziva texted, "Maya, we're at front, get here as you can, fast. If Lelia is with you, take her with you." Maya put phone away, "Hey, my mom and NCIS team are front door. We're going to run to them before shooter shoot one of us." Maya opened door then looked outside, "Okay, no shooter. Ready, run!" Maya and Lelia ran until Lelia got shot, "Lelia!" "Leave me! Go!"

"Maya!" Maya ran to Ziva then got hit. Ziva shot the shooter. Tony ran to Maya then pressed the wound to stop bleeding, "Hey, it's okay. Police is coming." Maya gasped, "I tried. I tried to ran." Ziva ran over to Maya, "Maya, it's okay. You tried. Thank you for getting our help." "Is Lelia…" "I'm sorry, she's gone." "But I just met her. She was nice to me. Who was shooter." "Her father."

Maya was brought into OR to surgery. Tony and Ziva sat down in waiting room. Ziva sighed, "Well, she locked herself in restroom. I shouldn't told her to run to us." "Ziva, it's not your fault. You did your best thing."

Abby walked up, "Hey, I heard about Maya. I hope she makes it."

Maya was in surgery for 3 hours. She had gone into coma.

Will she live?

Sorry for long chapter. Please review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

4 days later….

Leila came back to life four days ago. Leila's parents are both dead. Maya hasn't woken up yet. Ziva entered Maya's room then gave coffee to Tony. Tony took it, "Thanks, Ziva." Ziva sat down, "It has been four days. One of us should go back to NCIS." Tony drank coffee, "Yeah. How's Lelia?" "She's doing fine. She didn't want to leave hospital unto Maya wakes up." Tony chuckled, "It'll take while."

Maya's eyes slowly open then opened all way to discover Tony and Ziva talking. Maya moved eyes to ceiling. Ziva patted Tony, "Is Maya awake?" Tony stood up, "I dunno, she's staring." Machine went off. Tony and Ziva left room as doctor and nurses entered room. "I'll check on Lelia."

Ziva walked to Leila's room. Lelia put down book, "What's the noise?" Ziva walked up, "Maya coded but she'll be fine." "Can I ask you something?" Ziva sat down, "Yeah." "There are family in Iowa and they want me but I don't want to go to Iowa. I only know Maya for few days. Can you and Tony please adopt me?" Ziva chuckled, "Maybe. I'll have to see with Tony and Social Services." "Maya would be my sister." "We'll see." Ziva left room then walked up to Tony, "Hey, is Maya okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay now. She's back in coma again." Ziva nodded, "Lelia wants us to adopt her and she want to be Maya's sister." Tony sighed, "We'll talk to social services." "She only know Maya and she want to be her sister."

Social service lady showed up, "Ziva and Tony Dinozzo?" Ziva and Tony exited room, "Yes, Madam? Lady gave out papers, "My name is Mrs. Delia. This is adoption paper. Lelia told me she wants to be with you two and Maya so I made a decision that she will be with you two." Ziva nodded, "Wow. Is that okay, Tony?" "Um, yeah. She don't know everybody in Iowa so yeah." Tony and Ziva both signed papers. Mrs. Delia put paper away, "She is now your adopted daughter." Mrs. Delia walked away. Ziva stood up, "I'll tell Lelia good news." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'll check on Maya."

Ziva entered, "Hey, Lelia." Lelia put cup down, "Did she say yes?" Ziva sat down, "She said yes. She will let other family know." Leila smiled, "What about my stuff at my house?" "Well, I have bad news, your house burned down before your father started shooting." Lelia sighed, "Screw you, Dad. Hey, can I call you, mom or whatever." "You can call me and Tony whatever you want." Tony entered room, "Hey, Ziva. Maya's awake." Lelia sat up, "Can I see her?" "If I ask doctor." Ziva walked up to doctor, "Can Lelia see Maya? She's her adopted sister."

Ziva entered room, "Hey, Maya. I have something to tell you. Lelia came back to life four days ago. She's fine now and she's now your adopted sister." Maya smiled, "Seriously?" Tony entered with Lelia in wheelchair. Lelia sat in chair next to Maya. Ziva and Tony exited room. Bishop walked up, "Hey, Abby told me to come here to ask how's everything going?" Ziva chuckled, "We're doing fine. Maya's awake. Lelia is our adopted daughter." Ziva felt like she was going to throw up, "Tony, where's restroom?" "Over there." Tony replied. Ziva ran to restroom then threw up. "I think she just threw up." Bishop wondered. "Yeah, I think you're right." Tony replied. Ziva came out, "I'm okay now, you don't…" Ziva fainted. Tony ran to Ziva, "Can someone get her in bed?" Ziva was lied down on bed. Ziva woke up. Tony reached out to Ziva's hand, "Hey, the doctor is going to give you a cup for you to pee." "Why?" "To see if you're pregnant." Ziva nodded, "Oh, okay."

10 minutes later, doctor entered, "Ziva, I got results back." "And?" Ziva asked. "You're pregnant." Ziva chuckled, "Wow, we're having baby." "Do you know how along are you?" "No." Doctor showed picture of baby, "You're 12 weeks pregnant." "What?" Tony kissed Ziva, "Did you miss period?" "I...think so. I missed period." "It's okay. Some woman didn't know they were pregnant until 7 months." Ziva nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

Ziva and Tony entered room. Lelia looked up, "Hey, guys. I saw mom faint. What happened?" Ziva sat down next to girls, "Because I just found out that you're having little sister or brother." "What? You're pregnant?" Lelia hugged Ziva and Tony. Abby entered, "Hey, guys!" Ziva stood up, "Watch this. Hey, Abby. I'm three months pregnant." Abby screamed, "Oh my god." Abby hugged Ziva, "I'm happy for you two." "Abby, need air." Abby let go, "Sorry, Ziva. I'm happy for all of you. When did you find out?" "Five minutes ago when I fainted." "Oh my god. You didn't know until now."

6 months later

Maya and Leila were helping Tony paint nursery room. Abby was in living room giving Ziva a feet massage. Bishop gave ice cream to 9 month pregnant Ziva. Ziva ate ice cream, "Thank you, Bishop. My due date is in two days. Nursery room is almost completed." Ziva rubbed her tummy then felt her baby girl kick, "He's kicking like crazy." Bishop sat down, "Do you mind?" "Sure, yeah." Bishop rubbed Ziva's tummy, "Wow, I feel the kicking." Ziva felt pain, "That was strong one." Abby stopped messaging, "Are you in labor?" "No, baby is not due for another two days." Tony came out, "Hey, I'm going to hamburgers for girls." "Get me one please?" Tony kissed Ziva, "Sure, I'll be back. Text me what's going on," Tony left house to get hamburgers." Ziva felt strong pain. She was about to go into labor. Ziva grabbed Bishop hand tight when she felt pain. Abby stood up, "I think you're in labor." "You think?" Ziva let go of Bishop, "Sorry." "It's okay." Ziva sighed, "Maybe, my body is just….oh my god." Ziva's water broke on couch, "I'm in labor, call Tony." Bishop grabbed phone dialed Tony. Abby sat down next to Ziva, "Zi, take deep breathe."

Ziva took deep breathe, "God, it hurts. Where the hell is Tony?" Bishop sat down, "He's coming." Tony entered house, "Hey, I'm here." Tony stood Ziva up then walked to car then drove to hospital.

4 hours later

Tali Ellie Dinozzo was born. Tony held Tali, "She's beautiful." Ziva chuckled, "Can you get others in here?" Tony put Tali in crib, "Sure, yeah." Maya and others entered, "Hey." Ziva looked up, "Hey girls. Meet your sister, Tali." Maya and Lelia walked over to crib, "Wow, she's beautiful." Tali started to cry. "It's breastfeeding time. Mcgee, get out." Mcgee left as Ziva started to breastfeeding Tali. Abby walked to Mcgee then whispered, "You will see my breast because I'm pregnant." Mcgee dropped his phone, "Really?" Mcgee hugged Abby.

Abby entered room with Mcgee, "Mcgee and I have news. I'm pregnant." Tony hugged Mcgee and Abby, "I'm happy for you."

5 years later….

Tali is five, Maya and and Lelia are both 20 years old and both at college. Tali ran up to Ziva, "Mommy! When is daddy coming home?" Ziva placed food on table as she heard car, "Now." Tali ran up to window then banged on window. "Tali, don't do that, you will break window." "Sorry, mommy." Tony entered inside then Tali jumped, "Hi, Daddy!" Tony picked Tali up, "Hey, Tali. Where's my kiss?" Tali kissed Tony, "I only see you and mommy. When is May and Lela coming home?" Tony walked to table, "They'll be coming home in two days." Tony set Tali down then Tali sat down in chair, "Push me, daddy!" Tony kissed Tali then pushed Tali to table then sat down next to Ziva. Maya entered, "Hi, I'm home." Maya was upset. Maya walked to her room then slammed door." "What's up with her?" Ziva asked. "I don't know. I can talk to her if you want to." "Um, I'll talk to her. I think it's about the past."

Ziva entered Maya's room, "Hey, can I come in?" "Yeah." Ziva sat down on bed, "What's going on?" Maya turned around, "I met a boy. He just told me he is Samila's cousin. I just had horrible flashback. So I dropped out of college." Ziva nodded, "Oh, I see. Let's just ignore about what happened long time ago." Maya wiped away tears, "I'll try." "Want to eat with us." Tony called out, "Lelia's home too!" "What?" "Oh, I forgot to tell you, she didn't want to be in college with him being there." Ziva sighed, "Okay...let's go and eat."

0220

Maya woke up from nightmares. Maya looked at Lelia, "Lelia, are you awake?" "Yeah, I couldn't sleep." "Me neither."

Tali entered Ziva's room then hopped in bed. Ziva woke up, "Hey, sweetie, are you having bad dream again?" Tali lied down, "Yes. I had bad dream about I was taken away by Eli David." Tony woke up to his name, "Tali, sweetie. He won't take you away." "He won't?" Ziva ran fingers through Tali's hair, "He's in heaven. He won't take you away." "Oh, can I sleep with you." Tony sighed, "One more night then you're sleeping in your own room." Tali turned over, "Okay. Goodnight, Mommy, daddy." five seconds later, Tony and Ziva sat up as they heard crash noise outside. Tony got up, "Stay here with mom." Tony walked out to living room. Maya and Lelia walked out of room, "What was that?" Tony looked outside, "I don't see anything outside." Tony heading banging on door. Tony opened door with gun, "Bishop?" Tony put gun away.

Bishop walked inside, "I'm sorry if I scared you like that." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, what does Gibbs want?" Ziva walked out, "Hey, Bishop." Ellie took out letter then handed it to Tony, "Mcgee's been abucted."

"What? How did this happen?" "Well, Abby called me twenty minutes ago and she was screaming. I drove to her house then I saw the door was open so I called police then I walked inside and Abby and Timothy Jr. were on floor shot and Mcgee is missing. Abby and Junior are in hospital. So, Gibbs asked me to call you two and you didn't answer then I drove here." Ziva checked her phone, "Oh. I didn't hear my phone."

Bishop nodded, "It's okay. Gibbs needs you two at Abby's house now." "Lelia and I can stay with Tali." Maya offered.

Later…

Ziva and others arrived at Abby's house, "Wow, there's blood everywhere."

Gibbs closed phone, "Abby is in NICU and Timothy Jr. didn't make it." Ziva sighed, "Wow."

TBC

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hospital

Ziva and Tony arrived at hospital. Tony walked up to Gibbs, "Update on Abby?" "Still in NICU." Gibbs replied. Ziva walked up, "We will find Mcgee. Bishop is in cyber unit checking emails and messages from someone who took him." Ziva's phone went off. Ziva answered, "David." "It's Mcgee." Ziva switched to speaker, "Where are you, Mcgee?" "I'm okay. I shot the shooter outside hospital." "Wait, you're here?" Mcgee walked up, "Yes, I killed him so I'm fine now. How's Abby?" Ziva closed phone. Tony patted Mcgee, "Abby is in NICU and Timothy Jr died." "What?" Ziva texted Bishop, "Mcgee's here. You can come back here." Bishop texted back, "I just parked outside. I'm coming in."

Bishop walked up, "Hey, Mcgee. We were looking for you." Mcgee chuckled, "Yeah." "Where's the kidnapper?" "He shot shooter." Tony replied. Bishop nodded, "Oh. Update on Abby." Tony sighed, "Still unconscious. She will wake up. She's going to be very upset because she lost Junior."

Mcgee entered NICU then sat down to next to Abby. Ziva entered, "What was shooter name?" "Um, I don't want to say it. It will bring your memories back again." Ziva sat down, "Samila's dead like years ago." Mcgee sighed, "It's Meliha. She is Saleem's daughter." Ziva's memories flowed back to her, "What? Why?" "She thought you were at my house. She asked where you are. She wanted to kill you for revenge." Ziva nodded, "Well, good, she's gone. She won't kill me."

Tony walked in, "Who won't kill you?" Ziva looked at Tony, "Saleem's daughter, Meliha. She's dead." Tony nodded, "Didn't know he had a daughter." "Nather did I." Tony sat down next to Ziva then wrapped arm around Ziva. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder, "I think I remember he had a son, Sehin." Tony nodded, "Well, we don't know where he is."

Abby wakes up then looked at Tony, Ziva, and Mcgee. Ziva stood up, "Well, I am going…" She discovers Abby is awake, "Abby's awake." Mcgee looked at Abby, "Hey, Abby." Abby sighed, "Everything happened so fast last night." Bishop entered, "Hey, Abby." "Hey, Bishop. Last night, 0220, shooter bang the door open and the shooter was looking for Ziva." Tony patted Abby, "The shooter is dead. Mcgee shot her." "Really?" Tony rubbed his hair, "And also…" Abby gasped, "Junior is dead, isn't he?" "Um, yeah." Abby sighed. Ziva stood up, "And also, doctor told us that you were 23 weeks pregnant. But, she's fine and is in ICU. Did you know, you were pregnant?" Abby sighed, "No. I didn't know." Mcgee stood up, "It's girl?" Ziva chuckled, "Yes, it's girl."

Tony tapped Ziva, "Hey, Ziva, can we talk?" Ziva and Tony walked out to hallway, "What do we need to talk?" Tony sighed, "Past three weeks, I have been dreaming of…" Tony whispered, "That Kate is still alive." Ziva nodded, "Well, Kate died long time ago. There's no way she's alive." "Well, she keeps telling me that she is in Boston and has been there long time." Ziva nodded, "I'll look at ME in Boston Police." Ziva dialed Boston Police. Boston detective answered, "Rizzoli." Ziva rubbed her eyes, "May I speak to ME?" "Yeah, sure."

ME picked up her phone, "This is Maura Isles speaking." Ziva's eyes widened when she heard Kate's voice, "Um, is this...Kate Todd?" Maura gasped, "Um, no, you have wrong person." Maura quickly hang up, "Oh my god."

Ziva closed her phone then shoved it in her pocket. Tony looked at Ziva, "That sounds like Kate." Ziva nodded, "Yeah, but we can't tell team about this." "Deal." Ziva shook hands, "Deal."

Boston

Maura stared at her phone. _OH MY GOD! How did they know I'm still alive? My cover is blown._ Maura thought.. Jane took phone away, "Maura, you have been staring at phone, what's the problem?" Maura sighed, "Remember what i told you my secret?" "Yes." "They know. One of NCIS agents called me and she said if I'm Kate Todd then i hang up." Jane nodded, "Wow, they don't know you're still alive."

2 months later

NCIS

Ziva walked up to Tony, "Hey Tony. Are you going to Boston or what?" Tony put down paper, "I don't know, Ziva. That woman sounds like her. Only we know, others doesn't know she's alive."

Boston

Ziva and Tony walked inside building. Jane walked by and she noticed them then walked up, "Hey, may I help you?" Tony looked at Ziva then looked at Jane, "Ziva was one who called you." "Oh, so you two came here to see her?" "Yes, only Ziva and me knows. Others doesn't know." Jane nodded, "Okay, I'll get…" Maura walked up, "Jane…" She noticed Ziva and Tony, "What are they doing here?" "Ziva and Tony only know you're alive. Others doesn't know you're alive." Maura nodded, "Oh. Well, it have been long time." Tony chucked, "Yeah, it have been long time. Ziva and I are married and we have three kids." Maura nodded, "I'm gay with Jane." "Maura!" Ziva chuckled, "Since, you're alive, is Ari alive?" Maura sighed, "No." Ziva nodded, "Tony hated him."

Abby unexpectedly showed up, "Hey, Tony. I told Mcgee to trace you two then I came." Tony grabbed Abby to outside. Abby let go, "What was that for? I just want to know what were you two doing." Tony sighed, "Abby, can you keep secret?" Abby nodded, "I'll keep secret." "And don't scream."

Abby entered to discover Maura was standing front of Ziva and Jane. Abby walked up, "Kate?" Maura looked up, "Hey, Abby." Abby hugged Maura, "That's your secret, Tony?" "Yes, you can't tell Mcgee and Gibbs." Abby nodded, "I won't tell them."

Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo. Whoa, slow down. What? Okay." Tony hang up, "Our house is gone." Ziva gasped, "What?" Tony walked out to car. Ziva ran up, "What do you mean, house is gone?" Tony opened door, "Maya left house to a friend, Lelia was home with Tali. Maya was gone for 10 minutes then she heard something. Lelia and Tali are both fine because they were at park." Ziva sighed, "That is good to hear. I don't want to lose a kid." Tony got in car, "Me either." Ziva's phone went off. Ziva answered, "David. What?! You said they were fine. Did you call 911? Okay, we'll be there." Ziva slammed her phone, "Maya called me that Leila and Tali got shot but Maya almost got shot. They were fine earlier but now they're not."

Tony and Ziva arrived at hospital. Maya ran up, "Mom, we were walking to Bishop's house then later it started firing. One of bullets hit Bishop's window then I walked inside to see if she's okay. She got shot in leg but she's fine now."

Doctor came out, "Are you Tony Dinozzo." "Yeah, that's me." Doctor smiled, "Lelia and Tali are both fine. They both got shot in thigh. Bishop is fine too."

Ziva sighed, "Well, they didn't die." Maya gave letter, "This is for you." Ziva and Tony read, "I have came back to get revenge. You killed my father and my sister. So, I will find you and kill you. He told me to kill you if you killed my father and my sister. I will see you soon oh and I will kill Tony. -Sehin

Ziva gasped, "No."

Tony hugged Ziva, "Don't worry, we will find him before he tries to kill one of us."

TBC

It took me all day to work on this chapter so plz review :)

chapter 6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

0800

Tony, Ziva and Abby knows Kate is alive, Mcgee and Gibbs doesn't know their secret. Mcgee walked up to Tony's desk, "Tony, can I ask why did Abby come up to Boston Police?" Tony put down phone, "None of your business, Mcgee." Mcgee walked back to desk, "Well, you and Ziva are under protection and we don't know where Sehin is." Tony stood up then walked up, "We need to know where he is. He doesn't know Ziva and I had kids." "Well, if he do, he will kill all of you." "I won't allow that."

Ziva walked up, "Maya is at Bishop's house with Leila and Tali. They'll be fine, I told Maya and Lelia call us if there's something going on." Ziva's phone ring. Ziva checked her phone, "It's blocked id. Mcgee, can you trace this number?" Mcgee started to trace as Ziva clicked speaker, "This is Ziva David speaking." "Hello, this is Sehin. I know you have kids. I have been spying on you for three years. I will kill you soon." Sehin hang up.

Ziva put phone away, "Did you trace him?" Mcgee looked up, "Um, yeah." Tony slapped Mcgee, "Where is he." Mcgee sighed, "He's at same place where we were held when Saleem had us." Ziva nodded, "In Africa?" "Yeah." Ziva sighed, "Well, are we going to Africa to kill him? One of us have to stay with Maya and others." Mcgee stood up, "Ziva, you can stay here. Tony, Bishop and me will go to Africa." Tony chuckled, "Mcgee, Bishop doesn't know anything about Saleem." Bishop walked up, "Morning, guys." "Do you know anything about Saleem Ulman?" Tony asked. "Yes, I heard news that you and Mcgee rescue Ziva. Why?" Bishop replied. "Because Tony, you and I are going to Africa." Bishop nodded, "Does Gibbs know?" "Do I know what?" Gibbs walked up. Tony sighed, "I'll handle this."

Tony walked up to Gibbs, "Mcgee, Bishop and I are going to Africa to stop Saleem's son, Sehin before he kills us." Gibbs nodded, "Okay. Does Vance know about this?" Mcgee walked to stairs, "I'll tell him." Bishop and Tony followed Mcgee to Vance's office. Ziva sat down at desk, "I'm staying here with my kids." Gibbs nodded, "You can go to Africa and Abby can check on them for you." Ziva chuckled, "Yes but I will have nightmare again." "Well, it's your decision." Ziva nodded then walked to Abby's lab.

Ziva entered Lab, "Hey, Abby." Abby looked up, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva walked up, "Can you check on Maya, Lelia and Tali while I go to Africa with Tony, Bishop and Mcgee." Abby hugged Ziva, "Sure! I'll do it." Ziva chuckled, "We're leaving tonight. Call me if there's something going on." "OK, sure!"

Ziva was about to leave then walked up, "And also, do not tell Gibbs about our secret." "What secret?" "Kate Todd." "Oh right! Yeah, I won't tell everybody." Ziva hugged Abby, "Thank you."

Ziva walked up to bullpen to discover Tony, Mcgee and Bishop were ready to go. Ziva walked up, "Um, Gibbs said I can go with you and Abby can check on Maya, Lelia and Tali." Tony nodded, "Okay, guess four of us are going." Tony and others walked to elevator. Ziva whispered, "Tony, I told Abby not to tell anyone our secret." "What secret?" Ziva whispered Kate Todd in his ear. "Oh, yeah. She better not tell anyone." Bishop noticed them, "Mcgee, what are they whispering about?" "I don't know. All I know they're keeping secret from us." Bishop nodded. Mcgee whispered, "Do you think she's pregnant again?" Bishop whispered back, "I don't know. I haven't seen her glow." "Me either. Ziva, are you pregnant?" Ziva stopped whispering, "What? No." "Well, you two are keeping secret from us." Ziva walked up close, "Tony and I have secret for two months. Abby has our secret for 13 hours." Mcgee sighed, "Really?" "Yeah. I'm not telling you that Ka.." Tony covered Ziva's mouth, "Kate Todd is dead that's what she is going to say." Mcgee nodded, "Umm, okay. Bishop, do you know about Kate Todd?" Bishop nodded, "Yeah, I heard about her death long time before I joined NCIS. A year before I joined NCIS, I was in Boston. I saw woman and she looks like Kate Todd but it's not her."

Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, she died years ago." Tony sighed, "Yeah. Can we stop talking about Kate? We need to focus on finding Sehin." Mcgee nodded, "Okay, we'll stop talking about her."

Africa

Ziva and others arrived at airport, "Here we are. Where do we start?" Tony put backpack on his back, "Since, it's really late here, we get settled in hotel then we will start finding Sehin in morning."

Tiny and others arrived at Hotel, "Okay, Ziva will share room with me. Mcgee will share room with Bishop." Ziva and Tony entered their room. Ziva threw luggage on bed, "Well, I'm going to call Maya." Ziva contacted Maya on Skype. Maya answered, "Hi, mom, dad." Tony sat down next to Ziva, "Hey, Maya. Is everything alright?" "Yeah, everything doing great. It's 0700 here. Tali and Lelia are still sleeping, Bishop is...with you guys." Tony chuckled, "Yeah." "When will you be back?" "When we find Sehin then we kill him then we're on way back. It probably will take while." Ziva replied. Maya nodded,"Lelia asked me the question, when did you and Ziva first meet?" Ziva laughed, "We will tell her later." Lelia sat down next to Maya, "Hi, mom and dad." "Or you can tell her now."

Ziva looked at Tony, "Do you want to?" "Yeah, she wants to know." Ziva looked back at computer, "Okay. Long time ago, I was Mossad liaison officer. I met Tony at NCIS when I arrived there from Israel. Tony and Abby didn't trust me but now they trust me and they're my friends. Then few years later, I became NCIS agent and Tony has feeling for me and I had feeling too. We didn't want to break rule 12 so we secretly dated and we kept secret for a year then Abby and Mcgee found out about us then 2 months later, Gibbs found out about us. He was really mad." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, he was really mad." "Then, 20 years ago, I found out I was pregnant with you. Then eight months after I gave birth, Maya and I were taken. Then you know rest." Maya nodded, "Yeah." "Why didn't they trust you?" Maya answered, "Because Mossad kills people which Ziva don't do that anymore." Leila nodded, "Oh. When I was 14, my mom told me not to talk to Israeli people but I secretly talked to them." Maya looked at Lelia, "Your father almost killed mom as he almost kill me."

Ziva chuckled, "Okay, it's getting late. We need to sleep." "OK, night mom and dad." Ziva hang up, "When we first met, did you really not trust me?" Tony chuckled, "Yes, I didn't trust you because you were ordered to stop Gibbs then he killed Ari and now I trust you." Ziva smiled then kissed Tony, "Let's go to sleep."

0400

Sehin sneak in Bishop's room then dragged Bishop then took her out to car. Sehin put Bishop in trunk then Sehin got in car then he drove away.

0700

Tony wakes up and Ziva was still in bed, "Morning, sweetcheeks." Ziva wakes up then kissed Tony, "Morning hairy butt." Tony sat up, "I awoke up middle of night, your hand was on my balls." Ziva laughed, "Because….I guess, I must have sex dream with you." Tony chuckled, "Maybe." Ziva placed her hand on Tony's balls then rubbed it. It made Tony moan, "Wow, and I had sex dream with you." Ziva chuckled then Ziva sat up, "Should we see if Mcgee and Bishop are awake?" "You go ahead. I'm going to take shower."

Ziva knocked on door. Mcgee opened door, "I was about to call you. Bishop is gone." "What?" Ziva sreached around hotel room, "I think Sehin took her." "Yeah, I think so. We need to find him before he kills her." Ziva entered restroom, "Hey, Tony." Tony looked behind curtains, "Hey, want to get in shower." Ziva chuckled, "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" "Sehin took Bishop last night." "What?" "Yeah, we need to find her." "Okay, I'll get out of shower soon." Ziva locked door then took clothes off then got in shower with Tony.

Mcgee was going to knock on door then he realized Ziva was in shower with Tony. Mcgee dialed Abby. Abby answered, "Hey, Mcgee." "Hey Abby, Sehin took Bishop." "What?" "We will find her before it's too late." "You better! We don't want to lost another team member like we lost Kate Todd years ago." "Abby, don't worry. We will find her." "Okay. I'm going to check on Maya." Abby hang up.

30 minutes later

Ziva and Tony came out of restroom and Mcgee was watching TV, "Mcgee, how long were you here?" Mcgee changed channel, "Thirty minutes." Ziva laughed, "Oh my god. Okay, we should start searching for Sehin and Bishop now." Ziva's phone rang. Ziva answered, "David." "It's Abby. I went to Bishop's house. Tali and Maya are fine. Lelia is at her friend's house." "That's good."

DC

Lelia walked to park to meet with her friend, Zelah which is her cousin. Zelah walked up, "Hey, Leila." Leila turned around, "Hey, Zelah. Thank you for meeting me." Zelah nodded, "What do we need to talk about." Lelia sat down, "My parents and my sister don't know that I killed ten people past five weeks. If they found out, they will kick me out. I can't lie to my sister. Before Mahila died, I told her to abandon Mcgee then drive to hospital then let him shoot her. She is Saleem's daughter. Saleem is my uncle then I met his son and I told him everything about Ziva and Tony." Zelah sat down, "Well, they're in Africa. You told Sehin to kidnap Bishop then bring her to DC." "Yeah."

Lelia stood up, "I'm going to someone's house." Lelia walked to someone's house then sneak inside quietly. She took out silencer gun then Lelia walked into parents room then shot them in head then walked to kids room. Lelia walked up then shot them. Lelia walked to phone then dialed 911. 911 answered, "What's your emergency?" Lelia changed her voice, "I found people shot dead in house." Lelia hang up then left house. Lelia ran far away without getting caught.

Next morning,

News broke out, "Family of four was found dead." Abby pointed to TV, "Ducky, this is sixth week that more people died. Now four more died this week. We need to caught the killer." Ducky patted Abby, "We will killer. Maybe when Tony and others get back, they will find killer."

Boston

Jane walked in kids room, "Four more dead this week and we never found killer." Maura walked up, "Yes, cause of death is single gunshot wound." Jane nodded, "Have you heard from Dinozzo?" "Tony? No, I haven't heard from him for two months." "Well, he didn't tell anyone about you." "Yeah, let's get body back to Police station."

DC

Abby entered Bishop's house. Maya and Tali wasn't home. Abby dialed Maya. No answer. "Maya, you broke rule, never be unreachable!" Abby dialed Ziva. Ziva, Tony and Mcgee entered, "Hey, Abby." Abby put phone away, "Maya isn't answering. Ziva nodded, "Yeah, we got call that Sehin took them. He's in DC somewhere."

Lelia's secret is revealed. Ziva heard banging, "What was that?" Tony looked around, "It's coming from basement." Ziva walked to basement door. As Ziva opened door, Bishop fall. Ziva and Tony helped Bishop get up, "Hey, Bishop." Bishop rubbed her hair, "Hey, Sehin trapped me in basement and he took Maya and Tali. I think I heard he told Lelia to kill us." "What? Why would she do that?" Bishop walked to door, "I think Lelia have been keeping secret from us. She may have killed those people." Ziva nodded, "Her family are terrorist. She came from them." Tony nodded, "Yeah, we know three people is Zelah, Lelia and Sehin. We need to stop them."

Bishop and others walked outside then walked four steps away from house as house exploded. They got thrown off feet Abby ran up, "Tony! Ziva! I'll call 911." Tony groaned, "Abby...Lelia is one…" "She is one what?"

"Lelia is one who killed people." Tony lost conscious. Abby gasped, "What?" She discovers Lelia was standing 10 inches, "Lelia?" Lelia took out gun. Abby gasped, "Lelia!" Lelia shot Abby then ran away. Abby fall into unconscious.

Will they survive?

End of chapter 6

Tony, Ziva and Abby's Kate Todd secret will be revealed in chapter 7. Two main will die at end of chapter

Which will it be?

 **Lelia/Maya**

 **Lelia/Tali**

 **Lelia/Tony**

 **Abby/Mcgee**

 **Tali/Bishop**

 **Lelia/Ziva**

 **Lelia/Abby**

 **Lelia/Bishop**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Boston

Maura walked up to Jane, "What do you need me?" "Look at this." Jane pointed to TV. Maura looked at TV, "Breaking news, NCIS agents have been rushed to hospital after explosion. They are trying to stop three terrorist, Zelah, Sehin and Lelia. We have new report that Zelah has been found dead." Maura sighed. Jane turned off TV, "You were NCIS agent once. Are you going to help them." "No, I can't risk them finding out about me. Only Abby, Ziva and Tony knows about me. Palmer, Ducky, Mcgee and Bishop doesn't know their secret." "Maura, it has been two months." "Still, I'm not going out there again." Maura walked away. Korsak walked up, "What's up with Maura?" Jane walked to her desk, "She don't want others to know her secret."

Jane walked up to front gate then bumped into tall man, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Man is Palmer, "It's okay. People sometimes walk into me." Maura walked then stopped as she saw Palmer then walked away but Palmer saw her, "Is that Kate?" Jane looked Maura then looked at Palmer, "Are you NCIS agent?" "No ME assist." "Oh." "Ducky sent me to work with Maura Isles." Jane chuckled, "I think it's not good idea." "Why?" Maura texted Jane, "Just let him come to ME, he'll know." Jane nodded, "Why don't you come to ME with me?"

Jane stopped by door, "I want you to keep secret from Mcgee, Gibbs and others. Only Abby, Ziva and Tony know her secret. Now you know her secret, understand?" Palmer nodded, "Okay." "And please don't freak out." "I won't freak out." "Okay. Ready?" Jane entered autopsy with Palmer, "Maura." Maura turned around, "Hello, Palmer." Palmer froze, "Kate?" "Yeah, it's me. Now you need to keep secret from Mcgee, Bishop, Ducky and Gibbs." Palmer walked up, "Is Ari…" "He's dead." Palmer nodded, "Did you hear news?" "Yeah, I heard news earlier." "I'm hoping we don't lose team member." "Yeah."

NCIS

Ziva revived text message, "It's Sehin. Zelah is dead. Lelia killed him. One will die tonight." Ziva sighed then showed phone to Tony, "We need to find Maya and Tali. They're in danger." Tony gave phone, "We will find them, sweetie." Ziva rested her head on shoulder, "I don't want to die and I don't want you to die because you're going to be father again." "Yeah, wait, what?!" Ziva looked up, "Doctor told me I'm 11 week pregnant and baby is fine." Tony hugged Ziva, "Wow, I'm happy for you." Ziva sighed, "If we never adopted Lelia, she will be in Iowa but we adopted her because she wanted to be with Maya." Tony moved Ziva's face, "Hey, it'll be over soon as we find them." Ziva nodded, "Yeah."

Mcgee walked up, "Anything on finding them? They found Zelah dead. So there are two left are Leila and Sehin." Tony nodded, "Yeah, Zi told me earlier." Ziva walked to restroom then threw up. "What's wrong with her?" Mcgee asked. "She's pregnant. She found out yesterday." Tony replied. Mcgee nodded, "What's your secret? You and Ziva have been keeping secret for two months." Tony looked at Mcgee, "Again, I'm not telling you secret. She don't want me to tell you." "Who?" "Maura." Mcgee chuckled, "Are you cheating on Ziva?" "No!" Ziva walked out, "Tony, what's going on?" Tony looked at Ziva, "Mcgee thinks I'm cheating on you with Kate Todd." Tony covered his mouth. "Wait, Kate? She's dead." Ziva sighed, "Just tell him." Tony looked around for Gibbs then whispered, "Two months ago, Ziva and I were in Boston. We went to visit Maura Isles and guess what, Kate Todd is Maura Isles." Mcgee nodded, "Are you joking?" Tony was about to reply but Maura walked up, "No, he's not." Mcgee looked at her, "Oh, hi Kate." Maura smiled, "Now, you, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Palmer knows." "Wait, Palmer knows?" "Yes, he showed up at police station."

Tony nodded, "Well, now he knows." Bishop and Gibbs walked up, "Gibbs, we will…." Gibbs noticed Maura. Toby sighed, "Now they know. Palmer, get Ducky to come here." Palmer walked down to autopsy. Tony patted Maura, "Now, you all know Kate is alive. Ziva and I kept secret for two months. Now our secret is out."

Palmer walked up with Ducky, "Kate's alive." Ducky chuckled, "My dear, she's alive." Maura chuckled, "My name is now Maura Isles and I'm ME at Boston Police." Jane came out of elevator, "Maura, you...they know your secret?" "Yes, they know now." Jane nodded, "We got case in Boston Library." Gibbs stood up, "Got body at Navy Museum."

Tony and others walked to where body was and Lelia was found dead, "Lelia's dead. Sehin must have killed her." Tony jumped as he heard someone scream, "Mommy!" Ziva looked around, "Where did that…." Ziva notices Tali running up to Ziva, "Tali?" Ziva picked Tali up, "Guess, we found her. Tali, where's Maya?" Maya walked up, "I'm here. Lelia gave up and she helped us to escape then Sehin found out so she hid us then we heard gunshot so I was one who called Gibbs." Ziva chuckled, "Okay, Gibbs, I'm going to take them to NCIS." Tony kissed Ziva, "Be careful." Tali kissed Tony, "Bye, daddy."

Ziva and Tali walked to door as Maya walked up close, "Dad, I heard Sehin is planning to kill Bishop tonight." Tony nodded, "Bishop, go with them." Bishop nodded then Maya and Bishop walked to Ziva's car. Mcgee sighed, "Lelia helped them to escape. I think she didn't want to kill them and Sehin want her to kill them." "Yeah. They'll be at NCIS to be safe." Tony replied.

Bishop texted Tony, "Abby is awake. We're going to hospital." Tony nodded, "Gibbs, Abby is awake." Gibbs chuckled, "Good, she survived." Tony revived text message, "Her baby has died." Tony sighed, "Mcgee." Mcgee looked up, "Yeah, Tony?" "Your daughter dead." Mcgee sighed, "Now, I lost my second child." Tony grabbed camera, "You can be with Abby. Gibbs and I are finishing things up."

1300

Tony, Bishop, Mcgee and Ziva met at Abby's house. Tony looked at clock, "We don't have much time. Sehin is going to kill Bishop. We're going to get him before he kills Bishop, if we don't then we're too late." Ziva nodded, "We need plan." Bishop's phone rang. "If it's Sehin, put it on speaker." Mcgee asked. Bishop clicked speaker, "Ellie Bishop speaking." "Hello, Bishop." Tony whispered, "Mcgee, trace the number." "Where are you?" Sehin chuckled, "Funny, you could ask that. Meet me at Café in three hours. Come alone. If I see you with NCIS agent, you're dead. If I see you alone, I may won't kill you." Sehin hang up. Bishop closed phone, "Mcgee, did you find him?" "He's here." "Where?" "Outside."

Seconds later gunshot started firing as team took cover until it stopped. Tony looked outside and Sehin was gone then stood up, "Is anyone okay?" Ziva stood up, "I'm fine." Mcgee and Bishop stood up, "We're fine." Tony put gun away, "We need to find him." Ziva has plan, "What about we go undercover? We listen to Bishop. We will give her glasses with camera and microphone in it." Mcgee nodded, "Yeah, good plan. We can go in 30 minutes before then Sehin comes inside then we tell Bishop a go." Bishop and others agreed.

1600

Tony sat at table with Ziva and Mcgee sat at another table with Abby. Tony noticed Sehin walk in then sat down at table, "Go Bishop." Bishop entered, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sehin." Lady pointed to table, "Over there." Bishop walked to table then sat down, "Hey, Sehin." Sehin looked up, "Hey, Bishop. You came alone." "Ask him why he killed Zelah and Lelia." Bishop sat up, "Why did you kill Lelia and Zelah?" Sehin chuckled, "I killed Zelah because he refused to kill people so I shot him. Then, I told Lelia to kill Maya and Tali when I got back, I found out Lelia helped them to escape. Lelia didn't want to kill them and she refused to tell me where she hid them but Tony and Ziva probably found them." "Yes, they found them." Ziva whispered, "Tony, he have gun out under table." "So, are you going to kill me or let me go?" Sehin rubbed his hair, "Well, I haven't decided yet." "Did you already plant bomb in here?" "Yes, it's in kitchen and it's going off in about, 20 minutes." Tony whispered, "Mcgee, go to kitchen and have chefs get out of here."

Mcgee entered kitchen, "Hey guys. It's Agent Mcgee. There is bomb in here, I'm asking you to get out of here and do not start panic yet, just get out of here." All chefs got out of Cafe. "Tony, they're out of here."

Bishop stood up, "I'm going to restroom." "Ziva, go to restroom with her." Bishop and Ziva went to restroom. Ziva entered restroom, "Hey, you did good. It'll be over soon." Bishop sighed, "Part of me is calm and part of me is freaking out." Ziva placed hands on shoulders, "We will stop him before he shoots you." Bishop nodded, "And part of me wants to call Jake but I don't want to because he could come here and take me away and he could worry about me." "Well, then don't call him. I know it's risk but you have to try." "If I died, can you tell my family, i said I love them and they can come to my funnel." "Bishop, you will not die. If you did then I can. So now, go back, he's waiting." Bishop nodded then took deep breath then exited restroom to discover everybody was gone. Tony grabbed Ziva and Bishop to get out of here then run far away to where Mcgee and Abby were standing behind car.

Tony and team took cover as cafe exploded. Tony looked up, "If you two stayed in there, you could be dead." "Ziva chuckled, "Well, you saved us." "And I don't want to lose baby." Ziva looked at Tony, "How protective are you?" Tony laughed, "I just am worried." Ziva grabbed Tony's shirt, "We are saving Bishop's ass so we need to find Sehin again." Tony yanked shirt away, "Okay, okay. Jeez and this is new shirt." Bishop whispered, "Are they like this?" Mcgee whispered, "Ziva treated to kill Tony many times but never did." Bishop nodded.

2200

Bishop entered house alone then walked to kitchen to take glasses of water then put it in sink. Bishop heard footsteps then dialed Tony. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "Can you come to my house. I think someone is in my house." Tony nodded, "Okay, I'm coming." Bishop walked to outside then got in her car. Tony walked up to Bishop's car, "Hey, Bishop. I think Sehin may be inside. Go to my house." Bishop nodded then drove to Tony's house.

Tony entered house then searched around house and no one was inside house. Tony walked out to backyard then dialed Bishop. No answer. Tony got in car then drove to his house then entered inside. Ziva came out of kitchen, "Is Bishop okay?" "She isn't here?" "No." Tony sighed, "I told her to be here." "I think Sehin already has her."

0900

Tony and others arrived to crash scene. Tony looked inside car, Bishop is dead and Sehin is nowhere to be found. Tony looked up, "We found her." Mcgee looked up, "Is Bishop…" Tony nodded, "She got shot in head while driving." Ziva sighed, "I'll call her family and Jake." "I'll call Abby." Mcgee dialed Abby. Abby answered, "Hey Mcgee." "I hate to break news. We found Bishop dead." Abby screamed, "What?!" Abby dropped phone then sat down on floor crying. Mcgee hanged up, "I'm going to check on Abby. She's probably crying right now." Tony nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

Bishop's mom answered, "Is this Ellie?" Ziva sighed, "No. It's agent Ziva. I'm sorry that we found her dead this morning. She told me she loves you all and wants you to come to her funnel." Ziva notices Sehina is standing other side of road, "Tony." Tony looked up, "Yeah, Ziva?" "Sehin is over…" Ziva got shot in gut. "Ziva!" Tony shot Sehin and Sehina fall dead. Tony kneeled down then pressed wound, "Call ambulance now!" Mcgee ran up, "What happened?" Tony put cloth on wound, "Sehina shot Ziva then I shot him. He's dead over there."

8 hours later

Ziva wakes up in hospital, Tony, Maya and Tali were in room with Ziva. Ziva moved head to other side and Tony was sleeping on Ziva's arm. Maya and Tali were sleeping on sofa. Ziva smiled then run through Tony's hair with Ziva's fingers. Tony wakes up then looked up, "Hey, Ziva." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'm glad you're okay." Ziva chuckled, "Is baby okay?" "No, she died. I'm sorry." Ziva nodded, "How long was I out?" "Well, surgery lasted an hour so you were out for 8 hours." "How did team feel when Bishop died." "Well, Abby was sent home because she can't stop crying so Vance gave us two weeks off. Her funnel is tomorrow so Maya and Tali will be here with you while I'm at her funnel. Her family and Jake are going there." Ziva nodded, "How long will I be here?" "Well, you will go home in three days." Ziva nodded as her tears came out of her eyes. Tony wiped tears off her cheeks, "Lelia will be buried with Sehin." Abby came in, "Hey, I thought I would visit." "It's okay, Abby." Abby walked up, "Maura and Jane are going to her funnel. Eli David showed up at NCIS." Ziva looked at Abby, "I thought he was dead." "He faked death to hide from bad people. He was in New York City whole time. So he refused to go back to Israel unless you go back with him." Ziva chuckled, "I can't go back. I have family here and I'm American Citizen." "He thinks Tony is bad protecting you like he trusted him years ago."

Tony stood up, "I protected her for years here and in my heart. I won't allow Eli take her back." Ziva chuckled, "That's sweet, Tony." "And I risked my life for her five years ago and I nearly dead." "Gibbs told him you saved her life and he didn't believe you." "And I took her and Bishop out of Cafe before bomb went off. That's for saving a life." "Well, can't you explain everything to him? If I was you, I could have jumped front of her." "I was eight feet away from her." Ziva sighed, "Tony, can you please go to NCIS and tell my father everything." Tony nodded then kissed Ziva, "Okay, sweetie. I'll be back." Tony left room. Abby sat down, "He saved you life last night. Why didn't he get shot instead of you?" "Because I was eight feet away from Tony and the bullet speed fast and you can't get front of me fast enough." "Yeah, true. I'm happy that Sehin is dead. He killed 30 people involving Bishop. I thought you were going to be his 31st victim." Ziva chuckled, "But I made it through surgery."

30 minutes later

Tony entered room and Ziva wasn't in room. Tony walked up to Abby in waiting room, "Abby, where's Ziva?" Abby looked up, "She went into surgery because she has bleeding somewhere thirty minutes ago." Tony nodded then sat down next Abby. Doctor walked up, "She's out of surgery. You may see her."

Tony entered room then sat down next Ziva as Abby sat down next to Tony. Maura entered, "Hey guys." Abby looked up, "Hey, Maura." Maura walked up, "I heard about Ziva and Bishop. I'm sorry about Bishop." Tony nodded, "Yeah. We stayed up until 0500 then we decided to go home then we got call to crash scene then there's Bishop dead." Maura nodded, "Again, I'm sorry. Boston Police knew her." "Really?" "Yeah. Bishop was part of team for couple of years then she transfer to join NCIS. Korsak, Jane, Frankie and I will be at her funnel." Abby stood up, "I'm going home. I don't want to cry here." Maura and Abby exited room.

10 minutes later, Ziva wakes up to discover Tony was sitting reading book, "Tony." Tony looked up then put book away then held Ziva's hand, "Hey, Ziva." "What happened?" "You had bleeding somewhere but you're fine now." Ziva smiled, "What did my father say?" "He is flying back to Israel." "That's good. I have family here." Tony kissed Ziva, "Maura was here earlier then she left with Abby." Ziva nodded, "If anyone even tries to take me back to Israel, are you going to stop them?" Tony sighed, "I will stop them." Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "Abba. It's Maya. Jeanne is one who shot Ziva." "What?" "She's in house. Please get here before she shoots us." "OK, I'll be there…" Tony heard gunshots, "Maya! Damn it." Tony hang up, "Maya said Jeanne is one who shot you, not Sehin." Ziva nodded, "She must wanted me to die." Tony stood up, "I'll have Abby here with you while I go home." Ziva nodded. Tony walked out when Ziva called out, "Wait, Tony!" Tony walked up, "Yeah, Ziva." "Kiss me." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'll let Abby know when it's over."

30 minutes later

Tony walked in with blood on shirt. Abby gasped, "Tony. Who's blood is this?" "It's Jeanne's. Mcgee shot Jeanne and her blood got on my shirt. Maya is in surgery. Tali is fine and she's at your house." Abby hugged Tony, "Oh, good you're okay! I hope Maya makes it." "Yeah." Tony walked up, "Hey, Ziva. It's over and she shot her daughter is in surgery." Ziva sighed, "How old is she?" "She's nine. If she lives, she can move in with us and she can have little sister and older sister." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. They were expecting baby sister but I miscarriaged. What's her name?" "Her name is Donna."

Abby walked in, "Hey guys." Tony looked up, "Hey. Abby, what's wrong?" Abby rubbed her eyes, "I just got update. Maya didn't make it but I have good news is Donna is out of surgery." Ziva nodded, "I think Sehin is one who shot Bishop, Zelah and Lelia. Jeanne is one who shot me." Tony sighed, "Yeah."

2 months later

Ziva and Tony visited Bishop and Maya's grave, "Maya, I'm sorry that you didn't make it. If your father was there, he could've stopped her so you could be alive." Tony put flowers on grave, "We'll miss you and Ellie Bishop."

"I'm actually alive. My twin sister Anna is in that grave." Tony looked around, "Ellie?" Ellie smiled, "I was in Oklahoma for two months." Ziva nodded, "That explains why your family wasn't at funnel." Ellie walked up, "I didn't know I had a twin sister. My family told me that my twin sister was kidnapped. So she's dead. Sehin killed a twin sister." Ziva stood up, "Well, NCIS team needs to know about this."

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 coming soon

Sorry for really long chapter so please review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 (rewritten)

Changed few things at end of story

Boston

Maura walked up to Jane, "What do you need me?" "Look at this." Jane pointed to TV. Maura looked at TV, "Breaking news, NCIS agents have been rushed to hospital after explosion. They are trying to stop three terrorist, Zelah, Sehin and Lelia. We have new report that Zelah has been found dead." Maura sighed. Jane turned off TV, "You were NCIS agent once. Are you going to help them." "No, I can't risk them finding out about me. Only Abby, Ziva and Tony knows about me. Palmer, Ducky, Mcgee and Bishop doesn't know their secret." "Maura, it has been two months." "Still, I'm not going out there again." Maura walked away. Korsak walked up, "What's up with Maura?" Jane walked to her desk, "She don't want others to know her secret."

Jane walked up to front gate then bumped into tall man, "Oh, I'm so sorry." Man is Palmer, "It's okay. People sometimes walk into me." Maura walked then stopped as she saw Palmer then walked away but Palmer saw her, "Is that Kate?" Jane looked Maura then looked at Palmer, "Are you NCIS agent?" "No ME assist." "Oh." "Ducky sent me to work with Maura Isles." Jane chuckled, "I think it's not good idea." "Why?" Maura texted Jane, "Just let him come to ME, he'll know." Jane nodded, "Why don't you come to ME with me?"

Jane stopped by door, "I want you to keep secret from Mcgee, Gibbs and others. Only Abby, Ziva and Tony know her secret. Now you know her secret, understand?" Palmer nodded, "Okay." "And please don't freak out." "I won't freak out." "Okay. Ready?" Jane entered autopsy with Palmer, "Maura." Maura turned around, "Hello, Palmer." Palmer froze, "Kate?" "Yeah, it's me. Now you need to keep secret from Mcgee, Bishop, Ducky and Gibbs." Palmer walked up, "Is Ari…" "He's dead." Palmer nodded, "Did you hear news?" "Yeah, I heard news earlier." "I'm hoping we don't lose team member." "Yeah."

NCIS

Ziva revived text message, "It's Sehin. Zelah is dead. Lelia killed him. One will die tonight." Ziva sighed then showed phone to Tony, "We need to find Maya and Tali. They're in danger." Tony gave phone, "We will find them, sweetie." Ziva rested her head on shoulder, "I don't want to die and I don't want you to die because you're going to be father again." "Yeah, wait, what?!" Ziva looked up, "Doctor told me I'm 11 week pregnant and baby is fine." Tony hugged Ziva, "Wow, I'm happy for you." Ziva sighed, "If we never adopted Lelia, she will be in Iowa but we adopted her because she wanted to be with Maya." Tony moved Ziva's face, "Hey, it'll be over soon as we find them." Ziva nodded, "Yeah."

Mcgee walked up, "Anything on finding them? They found Zelah dead. So there are two left are Leila and Sehin." Tony nodded, "Yeah, Zi told me earlier." Ziva walked to restroom then threw up. "What's wrong with her?" Mcgee asked. "She's pregnant. She found out yesterday." Tony replied. Mcgee nodded, "What's your secret? You and Ziva have been keeping secret for two months." Tony looked at Mcgee, "Again, I'm not telling you secret. She don't want me to tell you." "Who?" "Maura." Mcgee chuckled, "Are you cheating on Ziva?" "No!" Ziva walked out, "Tony, what's going on?" Tony looked at Ziva, "Mcgee thinks I'm cheating on you with Kate Todd." Tony covered his mouth. "Wait, Kate? She's dead." Ziva sighed, "Just tell him." Tony looked around for Gibbs then whispered, "Two months ago, Ziva and I were in Boston. We went to visit Maura Isles and guess what, Kate Todd is Maura Isles." Mcgee nodded, "Are you joking?" Tony was about to reply but Maura walked up, "No, he's not." Mcgee looked at her, "Oh, hi Kate." Maura smiled, "Now, you, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Palmer knows." "Wait, Palmer knows?" "Yes, he showed up at police station."

Tony nodded, "Well, now he knows." Bishop and Gibbs walked up, "Gibbs, we will…." Gibbs noticed Maura. Toby sighed, "Now they know. Palmer, get Ducky to come here." Palmer walked down to autopsy. Tony patted Maura, "Now, you all know Kate is alive. Ziva and I kept secret for two months. Now our secret is out."

Palmer walked up with Ducky, "Kate's alive." Ducky chuckled, "My dear, she's alive." Maura chuckled, "My name is now Maura Isles and I'm ME at Boston Police." Jane came out of elevator, "Maura, you...they know your secret?" "Yes, they know now." Jane nodded, "We got case in Boston Library." Gibbs stood up, "Got body at Navy Museum."

Tony and others walked to where body was and Lelia was found dead, "Lelia's dead. Sehin must have killed her." Tony jumped as he heard someone scream, "Mommy!" Ziva looked around, "Where did that…." Ziva notices Tali running up to Ziva, "Tali?" Ziva picked Tali up, "Guess, we found her. Tali, where's Maya?" Maya walked up, "I'm here. Lelia gave up and she helped us to escape then Sehin found out so she hid us then we heard gunshot so I was one who called Gibbs." Ziva chuckled, "Okay, Gibbs, I'm going to take them to NCIS." Tony kissed Ziva, "Be careful." Tali kissed Tony, "Bye, daddy."

Ziva and Tali walked to door as Maya walked up close, "Dad, I heard Sehin is planning to kill Bishop tonight." Tony nodded, "Bishop, go with them." Bishop nodded then Maya and Bishop walked to Ziva's car. Mcgee sighed, "Lelia helped them to escape. I think she didn't want to kill them and Sehin want her to kill them." "Yeah. They'll be at NCIS to be safe." Tony replied.

Bishop texted Tony, "Abby is awake. We're going to hospital." Tony nodded, "Gibbs, Abby is awake." Gibbs chuckled, "Good, she survived." Tony revived text message, "Her baby has died." Tony sighed, "Mcgee." Mcgee looked up, "Yeah, Tony?" "Your daughter dead." Mcgee sighed, "Now, I lost my second child." Tony grabbed camera, "You can be with Abby. Gibbs and I are finishing things up."

1300

Tony, Bishop, Mcgee and Ziva met at Abby's house. Tony looked at clock, "We don't have much time. Sehin is going to kill Bishop. We're going to get him before he kills Bishop, if we don't then we're too late." Ziva nodded, "We need plan." Bishop's phone rang. "If it's Sehin, put it on speaker." Mcgee asked. Bishop clicked speaker, "Ellie Bishop speaking." "Hello, Bishop." Tony whispered, "Mcgee, trace the number." "Where are you?" Sehin chuckled, "Funny, you could ask that. Meet me at Café in three hours. Come alone. If I see you with NCIS agent, you're dead. If I see you alone, I may won't kill you." Sehin hang up. Bishop closed phone, "Mcgee, did you find him?" "He's here." "Where?" "Outside."

Seconds later gunshot started firing as team took cover until it stopped. Tony looked outside and Sehin was gone then stood up, "Is anyone okay?" Ziva stood up, "I'm fine." Mcgee and Bishop stood up, "We're fine." Tony put gun away, "We need to find him." Ziva has plan, "What about we go undercover? We listen to Bishop. We will give her glasses with camera and microphone in it." Mcgee nodded, "Yeah, good plan. We can go in 30 minutes before then Sehin comes inside then we tell Bishop a go." Bishop and others agreed.

1600

Tony sat at table with Ziva and Mcgee sat at another table with Abby. Tony noticed Sehin walk in then sat down at table, "Go Bishop." Bishop entered, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sehin." Lady pointed to table, "Over there." Bishop walked to table then sat down, "Hey, Sehin." Sehin looked up, "Hey, Bishop. You came alone." "Ask him why he killed Zelah and Lelia." Bishop sat up, "Why did you kill Lelia and Zelah?" Sehin chuckled, "I killed Zelah because he refused to kill people so I shot him. Then, I told Lelia to kill Maya and Tali when I got back, I found out Lelia helped them to escape. Lelia didn't want to kill them and she refused to tell me where she hid them but Tony and Ziva probably found them." "Yes, they found them." Ziva whispered, "Tony, he have gun out under table." "So, are you going to kill me or let me go?" Sehin rubbed his hair, "Well, I haven't decided yet." "Did you already plant bomb in here?" "Yes, it's in kitchen and it's going off in about, 20 minutes." Tony whispered, "Mcgee, go to kitchen and have chefs get out of here."

Mcgee entered kitchen, "Hey guys. It's Agent Mcgee. There is bomb in here, I'm asking you to get out of here and do not start panic yet, just get out of here." All chefs got out of Cafe. "Tony, they're out of here."

Bishop stood up, "I'm going to restroom." "Ziva, go to restroom with her." Bishop and Ziva went to restroom. Ziva entered restroom, "Hey, you did good. It'll be over soon." Bishop sighed, "Part of me is calm and part of me is freaking out." Ziva placed hands on shoulders, "We will stop him before he shoots you." Bishop nodded, "And part of me wants to call Jake but I don't want to because he could come here and take me away and he could worry about me." "Well, then don't call him. I know it's risk but you have to try." "If I died, can you tell my family, i said I love them and they can come to my funnel." "Bishop, you will not die. If you did then I can. So now, go back, he's waiting." Bishop nodded then took deep breath then exited restroom to discover everybody was gone. Tony grabbed Ziva and Bishop to get out of here then run far away to where Mcgee and Abby were standing behind car.

Tony and team took cover as cafe exploded. Tony looked up, "If you two stayed in there, you could be dead." "Ziva chuckled, "Well, you saved us." "And I don't want to lose baby." Ziva looked at Tony, "How protective are you?" Tony laughed, "I just am worried." Ziva grabbed Tony's shirt, "We are saving Bishop's ass so we need to find Sehin again." Tony yanked shirt away, "Okay, okay. Jeez and this is new shirt." Bishop whispered, "Are they like this?" Mcgee whispered, "Ziva treated to kill Tony many times but never did." Bishop nodded.

2200

Bishop entered house alone then walked to kitchen to take glasses of water then put it in sink. Bishop heard footsteps then dialed Tony. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "Can you come to my house. I think someone is in my house." Tony nodded, "Okay, I'm coming." Bishop walked to outside then got in her car. Tony walked up to Bishop's car, "Hey, Bishop. I think Sehin may be inside. Go to my house." Bishop nodded then drove to Tony's house.

Tony entered house then searched around house and no one was inside house. Tony walked out to backyard then dialed Bishop. No answer. Tony got in car then drove to his house then entered inside. Ziva came out of kitchen, "Is Bishop okay?" "She isn't here?" "No." Tony sighed, "I told her to be here." "I think Sehin already has her."

0900

Tony and others arrived to crash scene. Tony looked inside car, Bishop is dead and Sehin is nowhere to be found. Tony looked up, "We found her." Mcgee looked up, "Is Bishop…" Tony nodded, "She got shot in head while driving." Ziva sighed, "I'll call her family and Jake." "I'll call Abby." Mcgee dialed Abby. Abby answered, "Hey Mcgee." "I hate to break news. We found Bishop dead." Abby screamed, "What?!" Abby dropped phone then sat down on floor crying. Mcgee hanged up, "I'm going to check on Abby. She's probably crying right now." Tony nodded, "Yeah, go ahead."

Bishop's mom answered, "Is this Ellie?" Ziva sighed, "No. It's agent Ziva. I'm sorry that we found her dead this morning. She told me she loves you all and wants you to come to her funnel." Ziva notices Sehina is standing other side of road, "Tony." Tony looked up, "Yeah, Ziva?" "Sehin is over…" Ziva got shot in gut. "Ziva!" Tony shot Sehin and Sehina fall dead. Tony kneeled down then pressed wound, "Call ambulance now!" Mcgee ran up, "What happened?" Tony put cloth on wound, "Sehina shot Ziva then I shot him. He's dead over there."

8 hours later

Ziva wakes up in hospital, Tony, Maya and Tali were in room with Ziva. Ziva moved head to other side and Tony was sleeping on Ziva's arm. Maya and Tali were sleeping on sofa. Ziva smiled then run through Tony's hair with Ziva's fingers. Tony wakes up then looked up, "Hey, Ziva." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'm glad you're okay." Ziva chuckled, "Is baby okay?" "No, she died. I'm sorry." Ziva nodded, "How long was I out?" "Well, surgery lasted an hour so you were out for 8 hours." "How did team feel when Bishop died." "Well, Abby was sent home because she can't stop crying so Vance gave us two weeks off. Her funnel is tomorrow so Maya and Tali will be here with you while I'm at her funnel. Her family and Jake are going there." Ziva nodded, "How long will I be here?" "Well, you will go home in three days." Ziva nodded as her tears came out of her eyes. Tony wiped tears off her cheeks, "Lelia will be buried with Sehin." Abby came in, "Hey, I thought I would visit." "It's okay, Abby." Abby walked up, "Maura and Jane are going to her funnel. Eli David showed up at NCIS." Ziva looked at Abby, "I thought he was dead." "He faked death to hide from bad people. He was in New York City whole time. So he refused to go back to Israel unless you go back with him." Ziva chuckled, "I can't go back. I have family here and I'm American Citizen." "He thinks Tony is bad protecting you like he trusted him years ago."

Tony stood up, "I protected her for years here and in my heart. I won't allow Eli take her back." Ziva chuckled, "That's sweet, Tony." "And I risked my life for her five years ago and I nearly dead." "Gibbs told him you saved her life and he didn't believe you." "And I took her and Bishop out of Cafe before bomb went off. That's for saving a life." "Well, can't you explain everything to him? If I was you, I could have jumped front of her." "I was eight feet away from her." Ziva sighed, "Tony, can you please go to NCIS and tell my father everything." Tony nodded then kissed Ziva, "Okay, sweetie. I'll be back." Tony left room. Abby sat down, "He saved you life last night. Why didn't he get shot instead of you?" "Because I was eight feet away from Tony and the bullet speed fast and you can't get front of me fast enough." "Yeah, true. I'm happy that Sehin is dead. He killed 30 people involving Bishop. I thought you were going to be his 31st victim." Ziva chuckled, "But I made it through surgery."

30 minutes later

Tony entered room and Ziva wasn't in room. Tony walked up to Abby in waiting room, "Abby, where's Ziva?" Abby looked up, "She went into surgery because she has bleeding somewhere thirty minutes ago." Tony nodded then sat down next Abby. Doctor walked up, "She's out of surgery. You may see her."

Tony entered room then sat down next Ziva as Abby sat down next to Tony. Maura entered, "Hey guys." Abby looked up, "Hey, Maura." Maura walked up, "I heard about Ziva and Bishop. I'm sorry about Bishop." Tony nodded, "Yeah. We stayed up until 0500 then we decided to go home then we got call to crash scene then there's Bishop dead." Maura nodded, "Again, I'm sorry. Boston Police knew her." "Really?" "Yeah. Bishop was part of team for couple of years then she transfer to join NCIS. Korsak, Jane, Frankie and I will be at her funnel." Abby stood up, "I'm going home. I don't want to cry here." Maura and Abby exited room.

10 minutes later, Ziva wakes up to discover Tony was sitting reading book, "Tony." Tony looked up then put book away then held Ziva's hand, "Hey, Ziva." "What happened?" "You had bleeding somewhere but you're fine now." Ziva smiled, "What did my father say?" "He is flying back to Israel." "That's good. I have family here." Tony kissed Ziva, "Maura was here earlier then she left with Abby." Ziva nodded, "If anyone even tries to take me back to Israel, are you going to stop them?" Tony sighed, "I will stop them." Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "Abba. It's Maya. Jeanne is one who shot Ziva." "What?" "She's in house. Please get here before she shoots us." "OK, I'll be there…" Tony heard gunshots, "Maya! Damn it." Tony hang up, "Maya said Jeanne is one who shot you, not Sehin." Ziva nodded, "She must wanted me to die." Tony stood up, "I'll have Abby here with you while I go home." Ziva nodded. Tony walked out when Ziva called out, "Wait, Tony!" Tony walked up, "Yeah, Ziva." "Kiss me." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'll let Abby know when it's over."

30 minutes later

Tony walked in with blood on shirt. Abby gasped, "Tony. Who's blood is this?" "It's Jeanne's. Mcgee shot Jeanne and her blood got on my shirt. Maya is in surgery. Tali is fine and she's at your house." Abby hugged Tony, "Oh, good you're okay! I hope Maya makes it." "Yeah." Tony walked up, "Hey, Ziva. It's over and she shot her daughter and she's in surgery." Ziva sighed, "How old is she?" "She's nine. If she lives, she can move in with us and she can have little sister and older sister." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. They were expecting baby sister but I miscarried. What's her name?" "Her name is Donna."

Abby walked in, "Hey guys." Tony looked up, "Hey. Abby, what's wrong?" Abby rubbed her eyes, "I just got update. Maya didn't make it but I have good news is Donna is out of surgery." Ziva nodded, "I think Sehin is one who shot Bishop, Zelah and Lelia. Jeanne is one who shot me." Tony sighed, "Yeah."

2 months later

Ziva and Tony visited Bishop and Maya's grave, "Maya, I'm sorry that you didn't make it. If your father was there, he could've stopped her so you could be alive." Tony put flowers on grave, "We'll miss you and Ellie Bishop."

Ziva broke down crying. Tony pulled Ziva close then hugged, "It's okay, Ziva. She'll be missed."

Bishop's ghost showed up, "I'll miss you guys. I was meaning to give you letter before I died." Bishop took out letter then throw it on ground then disappeared.

Tony picked letter up then read, "I'm heading to NCIS to resign, please tell everybody, I'll miss you all and please call me. If I'm dead, you and others can come to my house and hang out with my family , talk about me. So tell them I love you guys and my family." Ziva chuckled, "She never made it to NCIS." Tony nodded, "Yeah. Let's give this to others."

NCIS

Abby and others read the letter, "Oh, my god. That's sweet letter. We should go to visit her family in Oklahoma." Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"Where is Kate Todd?." Team turned around, "Ari?"

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Kate Todd is dead." Tony lied. Ari chuckled, "I wanted to see her but fine. My father is ordering me to take Ziva back to Israel." Ziva nodded, "Tell him I am not going back. I have family here." Abby texted Maura, "Ari is here. He's looking for you and he's taking Ziva back to Israel."

Boston

Maura read message, "I have to go." Jane looked up, "Why?" "Because...there's someone from past is looking for me. He faked death." Jane nodded, "Do you want me come with you?" "Um, yeah so he knows we're lesbian." Jane chuckled, "Alright, let's go. Frankie, Maura and I are going to DC to pay someone a visit." Frankie nodded, "Okay." Maura texted Abby, "Jane and I are on way."

DC

Abby read message then whispered to Ziva, "Maura and Jane are on way here." Ziva nodded, "Well, Tony lied. Kate Todd is Maura Isles." Ari nodded, "Well, I'm not leaving here without Ziva. My father will kill Tony if Ziva doesn't come back with me." Ziva scoffed, "Is he treating Tony?" "Yes." Ziva walked away as Tony followed Ziva.

Ziva entered restroom with Tony, "I am not going back to Israel. Israel is not a place for me. America is my home and you are my family. We adopted Donna together. We still have Tali. We lost Maya and Lelia and Bishop." Tony run through Ziva's hair with his fingers, "Don't worry, Zi. We will figure something out." "I feel like I want to kill my father and Ari but I would get in trouble." "Well, after Jenny's death, you didn't kill your father." "Then later, you killed Michael and I didn't trust you now I do." Tony pulled Ziva to his chest, "Yeah, if things didn't work out, you can go back to Israel and I will get care of girls." Ziva looked up, "You will?" "Yeah." "Well, can you not tell anyone?" "I won't tell anyone." "Okay, when I get back to Israel, I will tell Mossad officers that my father forced Ari to take me back and I'm American. Or I could kill them." "You can either way if you stay out of trouble." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah."

Ziva walked out, "I have made decision. I am not going to Israel."

0220

Ziva walked to airport with Ari, "So, team thinks you're staying but you lied to them?" "Yes." "Very well. He's waiting."

0800

Abby walked up, "I can't believe she lied to us. We lost Ellie now we lost Ziva." Tony sighed then whispered Ziva's plan to Abby and Mcgee. Abby gasped, "Really?" "Yeah, she will come back soon." Mcgee stood up, "Well, she went to Israel because she didn't want Eli to kill you, Tony." Tony chuckled, "Yeah. If Eli even beat her up, I'll kill him." Abby patted Tony, "He's big bad guy. He forced her to be boyfriend with Michael years ago. He didn't like it when she is American citizen." "Maybe you should go to Israel to get her back." "Maybe."

0100

Ziva arrived at her home. She was covered in bruises and cuts. Ziva walked in her room and Tony was sleeping peacefully. Ziva smiled, "Wow, you snore like boat." Ziva quietly put bag on floor, she didn't want to scare Tony. Ziva lied down next to Tony then stared at Tony for few minutes. Ziva placed her hand on Tony's hand as Tony woke up alert, "Hey, Ziva. I thought you were someone else." Ziva smiled, "Well, I'm home. Don't tell others, please? That I killed my father and my brother?" Tony nodded, "I won't tell anyone." Ziva took shirt off, "My abba gave me lashes. Ari hit me many times. I think I am not ready to go back to NCIS yet because it reminds me of Samila abusing me." Tony nodded then placed his hand on Ziva's body, "Wow, I'm glad you're alive. Do you need to go hospital to get it checked out? Some cuts looks infected." Ziva sighed, "Not now. Maybe later." Ziva put different shirt on. Ziva lied down then moved close to Tony's chest, "My mother sometimes sing to me when I get hurt or sick but I miss that." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'll sing to you if you want to." Ziva smiled, "Yeah." Tony sang to Ziva until Ziva falls asleep on Tony's chest. Tony smiles then goes back to sleep.

Donna entered room, "Dad?" Tony looked up, "Yeah, Donna?" "I heard something." "Oh, your mom got home. Don't need to worry." Donna nodded, "Night, dad." Donna and Tony fall back to sleep.

0630

Tony turned off alarm then dialed Abby. Abby answered, "Yes, Tony." "Ziva came home last night and she's hurt bad so will you take kids to school for me?" Abby replied, "Yeah, sure." Tony dialed Gibbs. Gibbs answered, "Yes, Dinozzo." "Boss, Ziva got home last night and she's hurt really bad so I was asking if I…." "Take week off." "Ok, thanks boss." Tony hang up.

0930

Tony was in kitchen making breakfast. Ziva wakes up then enters kitchen, "Hey, Tony." Tony looked up from pancakes, "Hey, Ziva. Are you feeling okay?" Ziva sat down in chair,"I am fine but everything still hurts." Tony nodded, "Well, you would need to go to hospital to get you checked out." Ziva nodded, "Did Gibbs give you day off?" Tony poured water in cup, "He gave me week off." Tony placed cup on bar front of Ziva, "When was last time you drink?" "ten hours ago." "Well, you need to drink." Ziva drank water then started feeling sick. Tony looked at Ziva, "Are you sure you're okay? Your face looks pale." Ziva sighed, "I am fine. Just...I went through hell." Tony put pancakes on plate as Ziva collapsed, "Ziva." Tony turned off stove then kneeled down to Ziva then checked her breathing, "You're barely breathing." Tony dialed 911. Tony started CPR to keep Ziva alive, "I think you're bleeding somewhere."

Ziva was brought into OR. Doctor walked up, "Mr. Dinozzo." "Yes, doctor?" "Were you abusing Ziva?" Tony sighed, "Here's thing, she got home from Israel last night. Her father and brother abused her but they're dead right now. Mossad officers saved her life." Doctor nodded, "Okay, I'm just warning you, man can go to jail for abusing their wife." Doctor walked away as Mcgee walked up, "Hey, Tony. How's Ziva?" Tony sat down, "She collapsed at my house. She was abused by her father and brother. Mossad officer killed them then sent Ziva home." Mcgee nodded, "Wow. I could never abuse Abby."

Abby walked up, "Tony." "Mcgee said he could never abuse you." Abby gasped, "Mcgee!" Abby hugged Mcgee tightly. "Abby….need air." Abby let go, "Sorry, Mcgee. I heard about Ziva." Doctor walked up, "She's out of surgery. She's on pain medicine. She will be staying here for week." Tony nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

Tiny entered room then sat down next to Ziva. Abby entered, "Can I tell you something, Tony?" "Yeah." Abby sat down, "Mcgee and I were only two in bullpen. Someone called Mcgee and someone was calming that Maya is still alive and in Iraq. That was at 0700. So the people dug up her grave and she wasn't in coffin." Tony nodded, "Well, if it's really her, we would need to call her back." "Okay." "Mcgee, did she call you on cell phone?" "Yeah, why?" "Because we're going to call back."

Mcgee dialed someone's number then clicked speaker. Someone answered, "Hello?" Tony nodded, "It sound like her." Mcgee nodded, "Um, is this Maya?" May chuckled, "Yes, it's Maya. Is this Mcgee or my father?" "Both." "Oh. Did mom tell you that I saw her in Israel?" Tony looked at Ziva then looked at phone, "Um, no. She's in hospital because she's hurt bad." "Oh, yeah. I was in Israel for while for mission then she run into me so she saw me alive. She told me that she was abused by Ari and Eli. I bought her to airport after she killed them. Then I flew to Iraq to spy on terrorist." Tony nodded, "Wow, thanks for telling us." "I didn't want to say it but, I heard Bishop is dead, I'm sorry about that." "Yeah."

Ziva wakes up as Tony sighed, "Maya, where are you right now?" "I just arrived at Iraq airport. I'm coming home. Is Jeanne dead?" "Yes. And you will meet your sister, Donna." Maya nodded, "She was born when I was held in Israel." "Yeah, she was. Jeanne wanted me to be over your mom but I was never. I never stopped loving your mom." Maya nodded, "I have to go. I'll be home soon. Bye, Dad." "Bye." Tony hang up, "Well, she's coming home." "Tony." "Yeah, Mcgee?" "Look."

Tony turned around to discover Ziva was wake then sat down, "Hey, Ziva." "Hey, Tony." Tony held Ziva hand, "So, Maya is coming home. We buried her in grave then two months later, we see her alive." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, I think doctor told Abby she was dead then doctor sent her to Israel. That was nice what you said earlier." "What did I say?" Ziva laughed, "You said you never gave up on me and you never stopped loving me." "Oh, yeah." Tony kissed Ziva, "After ten years, polices declared you and Maya dead but I still believed you two are still alive." "Then Maya showed up to ask you for help to find me."

Abby walked in, "Hey, guys. Tony, is Maya alive?" "Yes, she's coming home." Abby hugged Tony, "That's great news." Ziva reached to Tony's hand, "Tony, do you think we should renew vow? We were married eight months then we got separated for long time." Abby let go of Tony, "Yeah, you should! It has been long time." Tony chuckled, "Okay, let's do it."

A week later

Ziva got out of hospital. Tony and Ziva are planning small wedding at their yard.

BOSTON

Ziva arrived at police station. Ziva discovers Jane talking to Frankie in cafe. Ziva walked up, "Hey, Jane." Frankie stood up, "I'm going to ingestion room." Jane turned around, "Hey, Ziva. How are you feeling?" Ziva sat down, "I am feeling better. I came here to ask you if you would like to be bridesmaid? Abby is bridesmaid and she sent me here to ask you and Maura." Jane chuckled, "Yeah, I've like to." Maura walked up, "Jane, there's someone on phone for you. Hey, Ziva." "Who?" Maura didn't answer. "Is it Paddy?" "Who?" "I'll explain it to you and no." Jane sighed, "Is it Frank?" "Yes." Jane stood up, "I'll talk to him." Jane walked away. Maura sat down, "Hey, Ziva." "Hey. Would you want to be bridesmaid? Jane already said yes and Abby sent me to ask you two." Maura chuckled, "Yeah, I've like to." Ziva nodded, "Great. I'll let Abby know." "You want to know who Paddy is?" "Um, I think he's most wanted criminal." "Yeah, he is. He's in high security prison." "Is Frankie named after Frank?" "Yes." Ziva nodded, "Wow. I better go back to NCIS. Tony may is going to send out search party again." Maura chuckled, "Yeah. Bye, Ziva."

Ziva walked outside as her phone went off. Ziva answered, "David." "It's Mcgee. You need to get here now." "I'm getting in car." Ziva got in car. "Ziva, you're in danger. There's mossad agents looking for you."

Ziva started car, "They found out I killed Ari and Eli, did they?"

"Yeah."

TBC

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 coming soon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Ziva walked up in bullpen and Mcgee was only one sitting at his desk. Ziva walked up, "Where's Tony?" "In Abby's lab." Ziva nodded, "Mcgee, do you still have dreams about Ellie?" Mcgee stopped typing, "Yeah, I do sometimes. Abby has lesbian dream with Bishop last night." Ziva laughed, "What? Two days ago, Tony has sex dream with Bishop." Mcgee gasped, "He did?" "Yeah. He woke up in morning and he said morning, Bishop." Mcgee chuckled, "He thought you were Ellie." Ziva sighed, "Yeah." Tony walked up, "Hey, Ziva." "Mcgee told me Abby has lesbian dream with Bishop." Tony looked at Mcgee, "Really?"

Ziva sat on desk, "What does Mossad want?" Mcgee opened up window on computer, "I could get in trouble for this. I told Abby to hack into Mossad then we found out officers were ordered to kill you in three days." Ziva stood up, "What? In three days is Tony and my spare day." "Special day." Tony corrected. Ziva nodded, "Thanks, Tony. I can't delay it, we already have everything ready. We already have vows ready." Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva, "Do they think I'm not protecting Ziv?" "Yes, I forgot to add that they're going to kill you." Tony nodded, "I protected her for years of my life. I risked my life for her twice." Ziva patted Tony, "Well, Tony. You saved my life long time before Maya was born."

Three days later

Ziva and Tony were at home with Maya, Tali, and Donna. Maya entered Ziva and Tony's room, "Hey, mom." Ziva looked up from ironing her dress, "Hey, Maya." Maya sat down on bed, "Well, I'm happy for you two are renewing vows. We went through a lot. You guys lost Bishop and Lelia. Tony and you got shot. You were hurt by Ari and Eli. Now there are Mossad looking for you and Dad." Ziva set iron up, "Yes, we did go through a lot. Tony risked his life for us." "True." Tali walked in underwater, "Mommy, the dress doesn't fit me." Ziva sighed, "Have Maya help you." "No, I want you." Maya stood up, "I'll iron dress for you."

Donna entered, "Maya, have you seen dad?" Maya ironed dress, "He's outside setting things up with Mcgee and Abby." Donna walked out, "Hey, dad." Tony set down table, "Hey, Donna. Does dress fit you?" "Yes, Tali is complaining about it and mom is helping her. So I have nothing to do so can I help you guys?" Tony set down plates, "I...um…" "You can go ahead talk about my dead mother." "Okay, did she teach you do anything?" "She teached me how to put flowers together, sew things and others." "Abby is putting flowers together, why don't you help her?" Donna walked up to Abby, "Hey, Abby. Dad asked me to help you." "Oh, sure." Abby placed flowers on table next to Donna.

Maya walked up, "Dad, mom wants you. She said she have something for you." Maya grabbed napkins from Mcgee, "This is how you fold." Maya folded napkin shaped into bow then placed on table. Tony chuckled, "Good luck with her. Be right back."

Tony walked in Tali's room, "Hey, Tali." Ziva stood up, "Hey, she's still complaining about the dress that we brought for her." Tony nodded then kneeled down, "Tali, would you please listen to your mommy?" "I told her that and she won't listen." "Would you want different dress?" Tali walked in closet then grabbed flower dress, "I want this dress." Ziva sighed, "Tony?" Tony stood up, "It's okay, she can wear it." Maya knocked on door, "Ima. Maura, Jane, Palmer and others are here." "Let them in." Tony replied.

Maya opened door, "Hey, guys. Please come in." Jane and others walked inside house. Before Maya closes door, she discovers a tall man standing other side of road staring at house. Maya closed door then walked in Ziva's room, "Hey, ima, abba." Tony turned around, "Yes, Maya?" "After I let people in, I saw someone standing other side of road. I think someone is watching us." Ziva looked out window, "I don't see anybody." Maya looked out, "Must have ran away."

Ziva sat down on bed, "Tony, can we talk about something?" May left room, "I'll let you know we're ready." Tony sat down on bed, "Yeah, Ziva?" Ziva sighed, "Four days ago, you woke up and you said morning, Bishop not my name." Tony nodded, "Oh. It's just dream. Nothing happened between us." Tony has a secret for ten years. Ziva nodded, "Oh, I thought something was going on between you two when Maya and I were in Israel." Tony placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Don't worry, Ziva. Nothing happened between us." Ziva patted Tony, "Okay, I was just...asking." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'm going to check on Donna." Tony walked out of room. _Why did I just lied to my wife?_ Tony thought.

Tony walked up to Mcgee, "Hey, Timothy. Can we talk?" "Yeah." Tony whispered, "You know what happened between me and Bishop?" Mcgee whispered, "Yes, I know what happened ten years ago." "Because I just lied to Ziva." "What? Tony, she could be mad at you if you lied to her." "I know but it just happened twice. Once ten years ago and twice, a week before Maya showed up at NCIS. We promised not to tell anyone so we kept secret for while." Mcgee sighed, "Well, we'll have to see how your marriage goes." Mcgee whispered, "Did you two use protection?" "Yes." "Are you not drinking anymore?" Tony whispered, "I quit drinking two months before we found out Maya and Ziva is alive. She can't know that I have been drinking for 14 years. It needs to be between us." Mcgee nodded, "Okay, deal." Tony shaked hand, "Deal."

Maya walked up, "Hi, Abba. Tali spilled juice on floor." Tony sighed, "I'll clean it up." Tony whispered, "Mcgee, other thing is I addcentily got Bishop pregnant but she had abortion." "What?" "Shh. This is a secret."

Tony walked back inside house. "What were you and Abba talking about?" Maya asked. "Um, nothing. Just Bro talk." Mcgee replied. Maya nodded, "Well, I just asked because I thought Abba was doing something stupid while Ima and I were in Israel." Mcgee patted Maya, "He didn't do anything bad." Maya nodded, "Oh. Where's Abby?" "She's talking to Maura and Jane inside." "Okay, thanks."

Tony entered his room then looked at picture of Bishop, Ziva and Tony.

Flashback 5 years ago day Maya is found

Bishop walked up to Tony, "Hey, can we talk in private?" "Yeah." Tony and Bishop walked into elevator. Bishop switched to off as doors closed, "Tony, do you remember what happened two months ago?" Tony nodded, "Um, I think I was drunk and we had sex?" "Yeah. This morning, I found out I'm pregnant." "What?" "Yeah, since Ziva and Maya are alive. If I keep baby, Ziva will find out you're father and she will leave you." Tony nodded, "So, what are you going to do? We did stupid thing twice." "Yeah, we did and we kept it secret from Gibbs. Mcgee knows our secret and Abby doesn't know. So, I'm thinking I could give baby up for adoption or have abortion." "Well, I already have a kid. I would want another child with Ziva." Bishop nodded, "Well, I can set up appointment later this afternoon." Tony hugged Bishop, "It'll be our secret." "Yeah."

End of flashback

Ziva entered, "Hey, Tony. Are you okay?" Tony looked up, "Um, yeah, I'm just looking at pictures." Ziva walked up, "Tony, I know you miss Bishop but we'll have to move on. Mcgee, Abby, me and others miss her too. We're ready." Tony put picture in drawer then put tux on, "Let's go." Maya entered, "We're ready for you. Tali finally stopped complaining." Tony chuckled, "Okay, I'll be outside waiting for you." "Oh i forgot to tell you. One of Mossad officer showed up and she wants to be a guest. Is that okay?" "If she don't have weapons then yes." "She don't have any."

30 minutes later

Ziva walked to where Tony and others were standing. Ziva gave flower to Abby then faced Tony. Maura stood front of Ziva and Tony. She started to talk until the end, "Tony, would you tell Ziva vows." Tony sighed, "Okay. I promise you that I could never stop loving you, I will always protect you and our kids. I could never lie to you." _Tony, you lied to Ziva so you broke a promise._ Mcgee thought. Maura closed book, "Now you may kiss bride." Tony kissed Ziva.

10 minutes later

Tony walked up to Mcgee, "Hey. Nice party." "Yeah." Mcgee whispered, "You promised not to lie to Ziva which you did." Tony whispered, "I had no choice." Ziva walked up then grabbed Tony, "Want to dance with me?" "Yeah." Abby grabbed Mcgee to dance with Abby. Tony and Ziva slow danced together. "So, that was nice thing to say." Tony chuckled, "Yeah. I love you, Ziva." "I love you too." Tony kissed Ziva.

Two years later

Maya is 22, Tali is seven and Donna is eleven. Ziva and Tony had two year old daughter Katie Bishop Dinozzo. Ziva finds out about Tony's secret.

NCIS

Ziva entered bullpen then walked up to Tony, "Hey, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva, "Hey, Ziva. Is kids alright?" "Yes. I just dropped Tali and Donna off at school. Maya is home with Katie." Tony chuckled, "That's good." "And I found letter and it's from Bishop." Tony nodded, "When was it written?" "It is dated 12 years ago." Tony nodded, "I'll read it later. I'm going to Abby." "Okay."

Mcgee walked by Ziva to his desk, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva walked up to Mcgee, "Has Tony been telling you his secrets past 12 years? I feel like he's keeping something from me." Mcgee sat down, "Um, yes but you will need to talk to Tony." Ziva nodded, "OK, thanks Mcgee." "He got Bishop pregnant." Ziva stopped then turned around, "What was that?" "Nothing."

Ziva walked to desk then grabbed Mcgee's shirt, "What did you say?" "Okay, okay. Please let me go, I'll tell you." Ziva let Mcgee go, "Talk." "Okay, Tony has been drinking for 16 years but he quit two months before we found you and Maya. He got Bishop pregnant but she has abortion." Ziva nodded, "Thank you, Mcgee. I'm going home." "Okay." Ziva grabbed bags then walked to elevator.

Tony walked, "Hey Ziva, we need...Mcgee, where's Ziva?" Mcgee groaned, "I accidentally spilled out your secret now she knows." Tony sighed, "Great, now I need to explain everything." Tony walked to desk then wrote email then sent to Ziva, "I wrote sorry letter to her." "Good because you made mistake. I don't know if she can give you second chance." "We'll see."

0630

Ziva entered Vance's office, "May I speak to you?" "Yeah. What do you need?" Ziva walked up, "I need to be away from NCIS for while until I'm ready to come back." Vance nodded, "Is there problems?" "Tony. He made mistake long time ago. He lied to me." Vance nodded, "Okay. I'll put you on leave list. Let me know when you're ready to come back." "Thank you, sir."

0800

Tony arrived hour late. "You're late, Tony." "I had to drop Donna and Tali off at school." "Why can't Ziva...oh wait, she left, did she?" "Yeah, I found her note that she left to Israel. She'll come back when she's ready." Abby walked up, "Hey guys. Where's Ziva?" "In Israel." Tony replied. "What? Why?" "Because she needs time away from NCIS but she will come back when she's ready." Mcgee replied. Abby sat down, "I don't understand. I thought you and Ziva are getting along together." Mcgee whispered Tony's secret to Abby. Abby gasped, "Tony! How could you?" "It was mistake, alright? She probably will forgive me if not, then I will fill for divorce." Abby walked up, "You better not. You risked your life for her and you saved her life." "I know, Abby." "And you risked your life for her when you shot Michael!" "Abby, she will come back."

Israel

Ziva arrived at her home. She read message from Tony. She sat down then wrote email to Tony, "Hello, Tony. I am sorry but I just need time away from NCIS for while. I will come back when I'm ready. Please take care of girls. Maya can come to visit anytime she wants. Bye, Tony. I'll miss you guys." Ziva clicked send.

 _I will come back soon_ Ziva thought

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Three months later

Three months ago, Ziva found out she was four months pregnant. Maya has turned 23, Donna has turned twelve, Tali is almost eight and Katie is almost three

Israel

Seven months pregnant Ziva arrived at her house from doctor. She checked her email. Ziva clicked on email from Tony. Ziva read message, "Hello, Ziva. Can you please give me second chance and I am sorry for what I did. So please forgive me. You missed Maya and Donna's birthday. I keep dreaming of you everyday. I'm not dreaming of Bishop anymore. Can you please come home for Tali and Katie's birthday? Tali keeps asking for you. I love you. So, I hope I see you again. Bye, Ziva." Ziva smiled then she decided it was time to come home. Ziva started packing then booked ticket to DC then left to airport.

NCIS

Mcgee walked up to Tony, "Hey, Tony. Have you heard from Ziva?" "No. I sent her email 30 minutes ago. She should see it by now." "I'm sure she will see it. I know you're hurting but you could have told truth instead." "I know but I told a lie."

Abby walked up, "Hey, guys. This is third month since Ziva left. If she doesn't come back then next month will be a fourth month." "I know. But she will come back when she's ready." Abby nodded, "Well, Tali keeps asking for her." Maya walked up, "Abba, I'm leaving DC to Israel." "Okay." "You're letting her go?" "Because she's her daughter, Ziva said she can visit anytime she wants." "Oh. But I miss her." Maya sat down, "I'm leaving in fourteen hours." Ziva told Maya that she was coming home and she can't tell Tony.

14 hours later

Maya arrived at airport waiting for Ziva. Ziva walked up, "Hey, Maya." Maya hugged Ziva, "Hey, Ima." Maya grabbed luggage, "So, do you forgive Abba?" "Yeah, I do. I'm giving him second chance." Maya nodded, "Wow, that's great. Let's go. He's at work so he had no idea what I'm doing." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah." "So, you're pregnant again?" "Yes." "I'm happy for you two."

Ziva and Maya entered their house. Tali ran up, "Ima!" Ziva hugged Tali, "Hello, Tali. I missed you guys so much." Donna came out, "Hi, Ima." Donna hugged Ziva. Tali let go, "Can you promise not to go away again, please?" Ziva chuckled, "I'm not going away again. I'm staying here." Maya set luggage on couch, "Do you want to see Abba or wait? He could want to know you're carrying his child." "Yes, I'm planning to tell him."

NCIS

Tony grabbed bag, "I'm going to pick girls up from school." Mcgee nodded, "Okay, see you at home."

Tony arrived at Donna and Tali's grade school. Tony waited in car for thirty minutes until Donna's friend walked up, "Hey, are you Donna's father?" Tony looked up, "Yeah, I'm waiting for Donna and Tali." "Didn't she tell you?" "No." "Wow. Your wife picked them up." "Really?" "Yeah." "Okay, thanks."

Tony arrived home then entered inside, "I'm home!" No answer. "Maya?" Tony realized Ziva and girls were at NCIS then left house to car.

Tony stepped out of elevator as Tali ran up, "Hi, Abba." "Hi, Tali." Tali grabbed Tony's hand then pulled him to Ziva, "Ima, he's here." Tony noticed Ziva is pregnant, "Hey, Ziva. You're….pregnant." "Yes, Tony. I didn't want to have child without you knowing." Tony hugged Ziva, "I'm happy and thank you for telling me." "Yeah, this time, we tell honest." "Yes, Ziva. I will tell you truth, i won't lie to you again." Mcgee walked out, "Tony, I thought you...hey, Ziva." Ziva hugged Mcgee, "Hey, Mcgee. I'm going to Abby." Ziva walked down to Abby's lab. Mcgee patted Tony, "Looks like she forgive you and she's carrying your child." "Yeah, she's seven months pregnant."

Ziva entered lab to Abby listening to loud music, "Hey, Abby." No answer. Ziva walked up then hugged Abby. Abby stopped music then Abby hugged Ziva, "Hey, Ziva! What a surprise." Abby gasped, "You're pregnant?" "Yes, I am seven months pregnant." "So, are you and Tony back together?" "Yes." Abby hugged Ziva, "I'm happy for you. Tony almost filed for divorce but something stopped him." "What stopped him?" "Um, you'll have to talk to him." Ziva nodded, "Thanks Abby."

Ziva walked out, "Hey, Tony. Can we talk?" "Yeah." Tony and Ziva entered in restroom. Ziva stood by sink, "Abby told me you almost filed for divorce and something stopped you." Tony sighed, "Okay, I don't want to say her name again but ghost of Bishop appeared front of me and she was telling not to do it. She wants me to be with you so does Tali." Ziva nodded, "Wow, when was this?" "Two months ago, three weeks after you left, I almost was going to shoot myself but Bishop stopped me." Ziva nodded, "Well, I'm sorry that you're hurting." Tony hugged Ziva, "I'm sorry I lied to you before." "I'm sorry too." "And keeping secret from you." "Well, you could had told me instead of keeping it secret." Tony kissed Ziva, "So, are we good?" "Yes, we are good. This time you tell me truth." "I will, Ziva." "One more thing. Did you start drinking again?" Tony sighed, "I started again two weeks after you left. Maya had to cook food for girls. Mcgee put me in rehab now I'm sober for two months." Ziva nodded, "Good to hear that because I don't want you drank when we have new baby."

Tony nodded, "And also, Tali was swimming and Maya had to watch her so Abby watched others for her then Maya saved Tali's life because she almost drowned. I told her not to swim in deep water." "Wow. Glad to hear that. When did that happen?" "Two weeks ago." Ziva nodded, "She's probably not happy with me being away." "Yeah, now she's happy."

Ziva walked out of restroom then walked up to Maya and her friend, Michaela, "Hey, Maya." Maya looked around, "Hey, Ima. Abba. This is my friend, Michaela. We met back in high school two days before shooting." Tony nodded, "You made friends in high school?" "Yeah. I didn't want to be friends with Lelia but she was nice person so we became friends and we trusted each other until few years ago, she did bad thing." Ziva nodded, "Yeah." "Anyway, she just asked me that I could go to Spain with her. We'll be gone for a year. Is that okay?" "Yeah, if it's okay with your father." Tony nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Be careful out there." "Okay, thanks Ima, Abba." Michaela whispered, "Are they divorced?" Maya looked at Michela, "No, they got separated for three months and now they're back together." "Oh." "Call me if there's any emergency." "I will do."

2200

Ziva and Tony arrived home, "So, Maya is in Spain with her friend. We're back home together." Tony chuckled, "Yeah. Is baby girl or boy?" Ziva smiled, "It's a boy." "Really?" Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. I asked Gibbs if we can him Jake Jethro Dinozzo." Tony laughed, "Yeah, I'll accept it."

Tony helped Ziva lie down in bed, "Do you need anything." "Um, no." Tony lied down next to Ziva then ran his fingers though Ziva's hair, "I missed you, Ziva." "I missed you too. Did you hook up with any woman?" "No. My neighbor keeps asking to hook up with me and I said no," Tony told truth. Ziva kissed Tony, "Good." Tony moved closer then wrapped arm around Ziva. Tony and Ziva were about to fall asleep until Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Mcgee. Sorry to bother you but we got a case." Tony groaned, "Can you ask Gibbs to give me day off? I just got Ziva back." "Yeah, I'll ask." Tony sighed, "I want whole day to be with you." Ziva chuckled, "That's sweet." "Tony, Gibbs gave you week off." "OK, thanks." Tony hang up, "I have week off." Ziva smiled, "Let's go to sleep. Tony, I just needed to get away from NCIS for while. I almost filed for divorce too but my sister ghost stopped me. I'm sorry." Tony kissed Ziva, "I'm sorry too."

Eight months later

Ziva and Tony were getting ready for date. Abby and Mcgee were at home with Tali and others. Abby was in room with Ziva, "Ziva, you have been in restroom for ten minutes. Hurry up." Ziva came out in red dress. Abby stood up, "Oh my god. That's perfect!" Ziva chuckled, "Tony and I never got to go out because we have been busy with Jake and jobs." "Yeah. But Mcgee and I offered to babysit kids." Ziva grabbed purse, "Donna wanted to babysit but Tony and I think she's not ready."

Ziva walked out of room as Tony looked at Ziva, "Wow, you look beautiful." "Thank you, Tony." Tony and Ziva walked to car. Abby screamed out, "Have fun!" Abby closed door, "Okay, Donna, do you have homework?" Donna sat down on sofa, "Teacher made us to write report on book. It's due in a week."

Spain

0500

Maya's phone went off. Maya woke up then answered, "Maya speaking." "It's Mcgee." Maya looked at clock, "It's 0500, can you…" "You need to come home now." Maya sat up, "Is Ima and Abba fighting again?" "No, they have been in bad car accident." Maya gasped, "Okay, I'll pack now." Maya hang up then she ran to another room then shook Michaela, "Wake up." Michaela wakes up, "What do you want." "We need to go home now." "But we only…" "My parents are in bad car accident." "Oh, I'll start packing."

Maya dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Yeah, Maya?" Was kids with them?" "No, Ziva and Tony went out for date then got into bad accident." "How bad is it?" "The drunk driver hit them and the car rolled down the hill. They're in surgery now."

"Okay, I'm on way home now."

TBC

End of chapter 10

Chapter 11 coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

12 hours later

Maya arrived at hospital then ran up to Mcgee, "Mcgee. How are they?" Mcgee looked up, "Ziva has many companies and Tony's leg swelled up. Ziva is in NICU and Tony is fine and in that room." "Is Ima going to make it?" "We'll see." "If ima didn't make it, how will I tell my sisters?" "Well, we'll have to wait. Ziva has been in NICU for twelve hours." Maya nodded, "I'm going to see Abba. Thank you for calling me."

Maya entered room then walked up to Tony, "Hi, Abba." Tony's eyes moved to Maya, "Hey, Maya. Mcgee called you?" "Yeah. How injury are you?" "Well, in twenty minutes, they're taking me to MRI to see if my head is okay. Just, leg, arm neck and head injury. How's ima?" "Um, she looked worse than you. She had bleeding somewhere, head injury and many others. She's not brain dead." "Wow. I hope she makes it." "Yeah, me too." Doctor came in, "We're ready." Maya held Tony's hand, "I'll see you soon." Maya exited room.

Maya walked up, "Hey, Tim. Few…" Mcgee and Maya heard loud beeping from NICU. "What was that?" The beeping stopped. Maya walked to doctor, "is ima okay?" "Yeah. It wasn't your mom. It was someone else who was in NICU for four months. He just dead. I'm going to notify his wife." "Okay." Maya walked back, "It wasn't my Ima. It was someone else who was in NICU for four months which he died. Anyway, few months ago before Ima left to Israel, did you hear them arguing?" Mcgee nodded, "Yeah. It took until 0330 then it finally stopped. I walked out of room and Abba was sleeping couch." Maya nodded, "I wouldn't take it anymore so I took girls out with me to Gibbs house."

Flashback eight months ago

0330

Tony sat down bed, "Ziva, I made mistake." Ziva stood front of Tony, "You lied to me! You kept secret and never told me that Ellie was pregnant! You could've told me instead." Tony stood up, "She promised me not to tell anyone." "She's dead, Tony. And why would you drink for sixteen years? If you told me that, I could help you but you didn't! Did you really hook up with Jeanne or did she force you?" "I hooked up with her." Ziva crossed arms, "So you hooked up with two woman while Maya and I were in Israel?" Tony whispered, "Five." Ziva scoffed, "What did you say." Tony sighed, "I hooked up with five woman and I only got two of them pregnant." Ziva pushed Tony, "How could you do that? Don't you love me anymore?" "I do love you but those were past, okay? That happened when I was drank." Ziva wiped tears off cheeks, "I can't believe you kept secret for years. I want you to sleep on couch." "Ziva." "Out!" "Okay, Ziva." "I am still angry." Ziva grabbed pillow then threw it at Tony, "Get out."

Tony put pillow and blanket on couch. Tony lied down on couch. Ziva came up, "Did you hook up with Kate Todd too?" Tony sat up, "No! We are like sister and brother, okay, I swear." "Okay." Ziva walked to her room then slammed door.

End of flashback

Mcgee sat down, "They had huge fight that night and now they're getting along together." Maya sat down, "Yeah, I thought they were going to split up but they didn't." "And I heard that he hooked up with five woman." "Wow. He told Ima and he will tell truth this time." "Yeah. If he doesn't then the marriage will break."

Doctor walked up, "Maya, your father has brain tumor. I think it caused car accident." May's nodded, "I thought it was by drunk driver." "Well, we thought that too." "How big is tumor?" "It's like size of penny. It's small and we can fix it." "You are?" "Yes, we're about to take him into OR to fix it." "Okay, thank you, doctor. What about my mother?" "She has tennis size tumor." "What?" "Who was driving?" Mcgee stood up, "Her mother." "It can cause seizure. She may had seizure while she was driving." Maya nodded, "Can you fix it?" "Well, the neurosurgeon is figuring out how to remove tumor. But I may have to warn you that she may have memory loss." "Okay, thank you."

Maya sat down, "My Abba is probably going to make it and I don't know about Ima." Mcgee sat down, "Well, I…" The loud beeping went off and it came from Ziva's room. Maya ran to Ziva's room and doctor was doing CPR. Mcgee ran up, "She coded." "Yeah." Doctor stopped 20 seconds later, "She's back. Wilson, page me if something's wrong." "Okay."

Doctor walked up, "She coded but she's fine now. We're still trying to…" Wilson screamed out, "She's having seizure!" Doctor walked in and tried to stop until Ziva stopped 40 seconds later. Doctor nodded, "We need to take her to OR now. Page Shepard."

Maya and Mcgee walked to waiting room then Abby ran up, "What is happening?" "Tony has small tumor and they're fixing it now. Ziva has tennis ball size tumor. Doctors just took her in OR." Abby nodded, "Is Ziva going to have memory loss." "Yes," Maya replied.

30 minutes later

Doctor walked up, "Tony is out of surgery now, you may see him." Maya stood up, "Anything on my Ima?" "She's still in surgery, we'll let you know when she's out." "Okay, thank you." Maya entered Tony's room and then sat down next to Tony, "Hey, Abba. Ima is in surgery right now. We're not sure if she will make it. Abby and Mcgee are at home with Donna and girls now because it's getting late. Ziva may have memory loss, I hope you don't have memory loss. Her leg looked worse. I don't know if she will able to walk again like Delilah can't walk."

Doctor Blake entered, "Excuse, Maya. Is Ziva your mom?" "Yeah. Is she…" "No, no, she's not dead. I was asking because she has clot in her leg, they're removing clot now." "Okay, thanks." Blake walked out. JJ and Emily were walking in hallway, "I'm sorry that you lost your friend." "Yeah." Emily looked at Tony, "JJ, is that Tony and Maya?" JJ looked at them, "Yeah, it's them." Emily walked up, "Hey, Maya." Maya looked up, "Hey, JJ and Em." "I'm heard about crash." "Yeah. My Ima is in surgery and my Abba just got out." Emily nodded, "JJ and I were here because my friend got in crash and he dead. His alcohol level was high. He was drunk." "He's one who crashed into my parents." "Yeah, I'm sorry." JJ hang up, "Hotch needs us back." JJ and Emily walked away.

Four hours later

Ziva has returned to NICU three hours ago. Maya was on chair reading book in waiting room. Doctor walked up, "Maya." Maya closed book, "Yes?" "Your father is awake and he's asking for you." Maya nodded, "Okay."

Maya walked up to Tony, "Hi, Abba." "Hey, Maya. Is Ima okay?" "Yes, she just got out three hours ago but she haven't woken up yet. She has clot in her leg but they removed it." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, we will survive." "Yeah, I hope Ima makes it. The tumor wasn't close to memory center so she may not have memory loss." Tony chuckled, "Yeah. When do I go home?" "Um, doctor hadn't told me yet. I'll ask." Doctor came in, "How are you doing?" "Hurts." "The pain medicine will help. You will go home in a week and your leg have few months to heal." Tony sighed, "Okay, thank you."

Three weeks later

Maya put Jake in crib for nap. Katie came in, "Do I have to take nap?" "Yes, you have to." Katie walked to her room then closed door. Maya walked to living room, "Okay, Katie and Jake are napping now." Abby walked out then gave water to Tony, "It has been three weeks and Ziva hasn't woken up yet. Her tumor is gone. She has many surgeries and she almost died few times." Mcgee walked up, "I know, Abby. It'll take awhile." "Well, there was one person who was brain dead." Maya's phone rang. "It better be hospital." "Maybe Abby. Maybe they said Ima is awake." Maya answered, "Hello." "Your mother is awake. She remembers everything. You may see her if you want." "Okay, thanks." Maya hang up, "I was right." Abby gasped, "She's awake? Finally." Maya chuckled, "Abby and I can go. Mcgee can stay here." Mcgee nodded, "It's fine."

Hospital

Maya walked up to Ziva, "Hi, Ima." Ziva looked at Maya, "Hey. How long was I out?" "Three weeks. You had brain tumor, many surgeries." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. How's Abba?" "He's fine. He's at home. He needs to rest because he had leg injury." Ziva nodded, "Hey, Abby." Abby walled up, "Hey, Ziva. You scared us few times." "Yeah." Doctor came in, "Hello, Madam." "Can you call her Ziva because she doesn't like it when you call her that." "Oh, I didn't know. Can you move?" "Um, I can move expect my legs." Doctor touched leg, "Can you feel that?" "No." "Can you try wiggle toes." "No." Doctor nodded, "Well, we'll do tests. I think you may be paralyzed from waist down." "If you want me to, I can go home and bring Tony." "Yes." "Okay, I'll be back." Abby left room.

20 minutes later

Abby entered room with Tony, "Hey, he's here." Tony walked up with cane then sat down next to Ziva, "Hey." Ziva looked at Tony, "Hey, Tony." Abby and Maya left room. Tony reached to Ziva's hand, "I'm glad, you're alive." "Me too. They said that I may not able to walk." "Well, we have to see." "If I can't walk then I'm not able to pick Jake up from crib or something." "Well, since my leg is healing, Maya or Abby can help." "Yeah. Before I woke up, Bishop told me to tell you that she didn't have abortion. She had baby but when baby was a day old, he died of heart disease that no one would be able to treat it." Tony nodded, "She didn't tell me." "Guess, she didn't want to. And she said that she will stop showing up in your dreams." Tony chuckled, "I hadn't have dream of her for while." Ziva wasn't feeling good, "Tony...I don't feel good." "Zi, what's wrong?" "I...love you." The machine went off. Doctors rushed in and started CPR.

Moments later, Ziva wakes up as Tony walked up, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva looked at Tony, "Bishop told me that something is going happen to Donna." Tony nodded, "Well, she's home with Abby."

Donna was walking home from her friend's house. She heard a van coming as she knew something was going to happen. Donna started to walk fast. Man got out of van and followed her. Donna stopped and looked around. Donna screamed we man kidnapped her.

Abby quickly dialed Tony. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "Donna has been kidnapped!" "What? I thought she's home with you." "I forgot to text you that she's at her friend's house. Two minutes ago, I heard scream and I saw her getting taken. I was going to stop them but I didn't want to leave Jake and Katie and Tali."

"Okay, thank you."

Tony hang up, "You're right. Donna has been kidnapped."

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 coming soon


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Mcgee entered hospital room, "Tony, Abby told me that the license tag is REN4CX." "Who does it belong to?" "It belonged to Jeanne's ex boyfriend." Tony stood up then sat back down as he felt pain, "Why could he take her?" "Maybe he thinks Donna is his daughter." "That's possible, Jeanne said Donna is my daughter." "Well, I found note on ground and it say, Donna is his daughter and he's going to kill you for killing Jeanne." Tony looked at Ziva sleeping then looked back at Mcgee, "I didn't kill her, you did. I was there with you." "I know but he thinks it was you." Tony sighed, "I could find him."

"You can't, Tony. You're injured. You can't go out again or you get hurt again." Tony nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Ziva would want me to be here with her." Mcgee sat down, "Yeah, she won't be happy if you went out on field and get hurt again." "Yeah." Tony reached out to Ziva's hand, "Are you and Gibbs going to find her?" "Um yeah but there is a agent named Tess. She's being assigned to team until you two are recovered." Tony nodded, "I nearly lost my family member is Ziva and Maya. Now I'm going to lose Donna." "Tony, you won't lose her if we found her alive."

Mcgee's phone rang. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee." "It's Abby. The tag is from Boston. His last location is Boston." "What is he doing in Boston?" "I don't know. By the way, his name is Sean Rekin." Mcgee's mouth dropped open, "Thank you, Abbs." Mcgee hang up, "He's in Boston. It's Sean Rekin." Tony nodded, "Wasn't he one who almost killed Ziva years ago." "I think so."

Ziva's hand squeezed Tony's hand tight. Tony yanked away, "Ow!" Ziva woke up, "Hey, Tony. Did I squeeze your hand?" "Yeah, you did." "I'm sorry, Tony. I just had dream that there was a fire at our house." Tony sighed, "Ziv, it's just dream. It won't happen." "Well, I told you something was going to happen to Donna which it did." "I…" Mcgee's phone went off. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee. Hey, boss. I'm with Tony and Ziva. Okay, bring her here." Mcge hang up, "They found Sean dead and Donna is fine." Tony nodded, "Who shot him?" "Donna killed him with knife." "Wow."

Ziva looked at her legs which her toes were moving, "Tony, my toes are moving." Tony rubbed Ziva's leg, "Can you feel that?" "Yes." "I think you will able to walk." Doctor came in, "Is everything alright?" "My toes moved." Doctor tapped foot and leg, "Can you feel that?" "Yes." "I think the nerves are working now."

Two months later

Ziva and Tony were in room. Doctor walked in with a walker, "Here is walker if you're ready to walk." "Thank you." Doctor left room. Tony kissed Ziva, "It has been while since you have been in hospital." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. I nearly dead few times." "So, are you ready or you want to wait?" "I'm ready." "Okay, I'll get doctor." Tony stood up then walked up to doctor, "She's ready."

Ziva stood up then Tony and Ziva walked round together. Ziva walked up to Abby in waiting room, "Hey, Abby." Tony helped Ziva sit down then sat down next to Ziva. Abby hugged Ziva, "Hey, Ziva. How are you?" "Better. I have been here for two half months." "What about you, Tony?" "Better. Still in cast." Abby hugged Tony, "I know, it'll take while. I was scared that we were going to lose you, Ziva." Ziva chuckled, "Yes, I am fine now. I still need to improve balance and others." "Yeah, in six months, you will get to hold my baby." Ziva looked surprised, "Are you…" "Yes, I'm pregnant!" Ziva hugged Abby, "Congratulations, Abby." Tony hugged Abby, "You'll be good mom." "Yeah, I was good mom to Tommy Jr then we lost him." "Yeah." "Are you two going to have more kids like you had four more kids after Maya? Well, you had Lelia for while then she died." "Well, my doctor said my womb is damaged bad so I can't carry child." "Oh, sorry to hear that."

Doctor walked up, "Ziva needs to be back in room." "Okay, you want to come with us or are you going home?" Abby stood up, "I'm going home. I'll see you later." "Bye, Abby." Tony helped Ziva stand up then walked to room then Ziva lied down on bed. Tony sat down next to Ziva, "Do you need me to do anything?" Ziva looked at cup on table, "Can you get me cup of water?" "Yeah, sure." Tony gave cup of water to Ziva then Ziva took it then drank water. Tony put cup on table then sat down. Ziva moved her head forward Tony, "When will I go home?" "You will when you are fully recovered. It takes while and you need therapy for while." Ziva nodded, "Well, I miss being home." "I know you do, Ziva but it'll take a while."

Ziva sighed, "Is Tali and Donna doing well at school?" "Yeah, they're doing well on grades. Tali is upset because we missed her dance show." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, because of this." "Hey, spider." Tony looked around to discover Zoe was standing front of them, "Zoe, what are you doing here?" Zoe walked up, "Was just visiting. I got a call from hospital that you were in crash but I didn't come to hospital because you're married." Tony sighed, "I forgot to update emergency contact." "It's okay." "Tony, were you two together?" "I was drank and I showed up at his house and I hooked up with him." Tony stood up, "Zoe, will you get out?" "Oh, sorry. I'll leave." Zoe walked out of room. Tony sat down, "She's one of five woman." Zova nodded, "Oh." "You're not mad?" "No, I'm not." Tony kissed Ziva, "I will never cheat on you. I.." "Hey, Tony!" Tony sighed, "Damn it." Lola walked up, "I thought you're disovcred. I ho…" Tony stood up, "Lola, please. I don't want to hook up with any other woman. Only one I want is Ziva." Ziva smiled. "Well, guess what, Ziva. I am…" Tony dragged Lola out of room, "Will you please leave me alone." Lola whispered, "I have your 22 years old son." "What?! Okay, get out of here." "Fine. His name was Sehin and you killed him." Tony stared at Lola for moment, "Get...out." "Okay." Lola walked away. Tony sighed then entered, "Hey, Zi. I'm going outside to get fresh air." "Okay, Tony."

Tony walked to bench then sat down. He started to think about something until Lola walked up and shot him in chest. Tony fall on ground. Lola was caught by police and doctors rushed him to ER. Doctor came in, "Ziva." Ziva looked up, "Yes?" "It's Tony." "Is he..." "He got shot by the woman and police just arrested her." Ziva gasped, "Okay. Um, can you call Abby?" "Yeah."

15 minutes later

Abby came in, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva closed book, "Hey." Abby sat down, "I heard about Tony. What happened?" "Well, Zoe and Lola came in. Tony told them to leave. Tony went outside to get fresh air then Lola shot him. She's in jail." Abby nodded, "Wow." "I overheard her that she had a son named Sehin. She probably shot Tony because he killed Sehin." Abby gasped, "What? That bitch." "Yeah."

OR

Doctor stopped bleeding, "I've stopped bleeding, he's lost so much blood. Wilson, we need more blood bag!"

Maya entered room, "Hi, Ima." Maya sat down next to Ziva, "I heard Abba got shot by woman that is Sehin's mother. I didn't really like him." Ziva sighed, "Yeah. We're not sure if bullet hit or missed heart. If it hit heart then he could be dead." "Well, we don't know, Ima."

Five hours later

Doctor brought Tony in wheelchair in Ziva's room. Ziva and Abby were sleeping. Doctor set Tony by Ziva then left room. Tony held Ziva's hand, "I'm sorry if I scared you like that." Ziva woke up, "It's okay, Tony. I was scared if you were going to die." Tony chuckled, "Well, I didn't die. Bullet missed heart. It just almost went through my lungs." "What?" "Yeah, if it went through my lungs then I would have hard time breathing." Ziva chuckled, "I love you, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva's hand, "I love you too."

Abby woke up, "Hey, you're okay." "Yeah, I'm still alive." Ziva looked at Tony, "So, did you see Bishop and anyone else while you were in surgery?" "Um, I saw Bishop, Tali, and others. Bishop told me that you're like a sister to her so does Abby." Ziva chuckled, "That's nice." "I saw everybody. I asked where Sehin is and Bishop told me Sehin faked death." "What do you mean? I saw you kill him." "I know but they said Sehin faked death." "So, is he going to kill you or me next? He was planning to kill us but he killed Bishop instead."

Sehin was outside building with his mother, "Mother, Tony is alive. What should I do?" "Burn his house down." "Yes, mother."

20 minutes later

Abby came in with Maya, Tali and Donna. Kate and Jake has died of breathing in smoke. Tali walked up to Tony, "Abba." Tony looked at Tali, "Hey, Tali." Tony noticed the burn, "Tali, what happened to you?" Maya walked up, "Someone threw fireball in house. We got out but we couldn't able to get Kate and Jake. I'm sorry, Abba. House is gone." Tony sighed, "Okay, Tali, why don't you have doctor check to see if you're okay." "Okay." Donna and others walked to doctor. Ziva scoffed, "The house is gone. We lost two kids." "Yeah, we need to find whoever did this." "Do you think it was Sehin?"

Police officer came in, "Excuse me, sir." "Yes?" "We have bad news. Lola has escaped and she killed five police officers." Tony sighed, "Thank you, sir." Police walked away. "What are we going to do?" "We'll figure this out."

Lola texted Tony, "I lied. I'm Saleem's wife." Tony closed phone, "Lola is Saleem's wife." Ziva nodded, "So you hooked up with her and you didn't know she was married to him." "I didn't know." "Well, you're lucky, she didn't kill you."

Ten months later

Ziva and Tony were home with Maya, Tali and Donna. Abby and Mcgee had a son named Sean Tony Mcgee. Maya entered living room, "Abba, anything on finding Sehin and Lola?" Tony changed channel, "No, we're still working on it. We know that they left country." Maya sat down, "Well, I asked Ima and Gibbs if I could join team. Gibbs said he'll think about it and Ima said it's great idea." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I think you should join team." Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Mcgee. We found Sehin and Lola." "Where are they?"

"They're at old factory close to your street. Please don't go…" Tony hang up, "I have to go." Tony got in car then pulged in seatbelt then drove off.

NCIS

Mcgee put down phone, "Tony's going to factory. We need to stop him." Ziva and Mcgee grabbed bag then ran to elevator.

Tony stepped inside factory then walked around and looked for Sehin and Lola.

10 minutes later

Mcgee and Ziva arrived at factory then they took cover as factory blows up.

Ziva looked up, "Tony."

Mcgee found Tony's ID, "Found his ID." Ziva nodded, "I'll be outside if you need me." Ziva walked outside to car.

TBC

Did Tony really die? Or Did he fake death?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

This chapter will have Tiva sex scene

NCIS

Mcgee and Ziva walked up to their desks. Ziva sat down in chair, "I told Tony not to go after Sehin." Mcgee sat down, "I told him not to go too but he didn't listen." "One of us needs to tell Abby." Mcgee stood up, "I'll tell Abby."

Mcgee entered lab, "Hey Abby." Abby looked up, "Hey, Mcgee." Mcgee walked up, "Um, we have bad news." Abby put the tube down, "What is it?" "It's Tony." "Is he in hospital?" "No, he died in explosion." "What? Is guys okay?" "He went to Factory which I told him not to go but he didn't listen." Abby sat down on floor, "He sometimes don't listen to us." Mcgee sat down, "I know. 2 years before we found Ziva and Maya alive, we told Tony not to go after Russian gang then he nearly got killed." "Yeah. Hey, Tony didn't tell Ziva that he almost got killed like few times." "Maybe, he didn't want her to worry." Ziva entered, "Gibbs wants us in autopsy."

Mcgee and others entered autopsy. Ducky looked up, "Oh, good, you're here. This person has plague from exactly time as Tony has." Ziva nodded, "So, it's Tony?" "I'm afraid so." Ziva nodded, "Excuse me for moment." Ziva exited autopsy then broke in crying. "Mcgee, go with her." "Yes, boss." Mcgee walked up to Ziva, "Hey, Ziva. I'm sorry." Ziva wiped away tears, "If he didn't go to factory then he would not be dead." "I know, but he did anyway." "So, we need to find Sehin."

Ziva looked at her phone and she has voice mail 10 minutes before his death. Ziva walked up to Mcgee, "Mcgee, Tony sent me voice mail 10 minutes before his death." "Are you going to listen to it or what?" "Um, I could listen to it." Ziva touched play on phone, "I'm sorry for not listening to Mcgee and you. I love you and kids. Sehin told me to meet him alone. I love you so much and please tell Abby I said I love you as a friend and I'm saying goodbye." Ziva heard explosion on phone. Ziva sighed, "Wow, he could have told me." "I know but it's his choice." "I'm going to have Abby to hear this." "Okay."

Abby hugged Ziva, "Oh my god. I love him as a friend too. What are we going to do without him?" Ziva put phone away, "I do not know, Abby. We just need to focus on finding Sehin and Lola." "Yeah." Ziva wiped tears off Abby's cheeks,"Don't worry, Abby. We'll figure this out." Abby hugged Ziva, "Yeah, we will."

BOSTON

Jane entered autopsy, "Maura? Why aren't you working?" Maura sighed, "Oh, it's just…" Jane walked up, "I know about Tony. I'm sorry for loss. But you need to try to focus on case now." "Yeah, Jane. I'll get started."

Jane walked to Cafe to discover Tony was talking to Angela. Jane walked up, "Hey, Tony. Hi, Ma." Tony looked at Jane, "Hey, Jane." "I thought you're dead." Tony chuckled, "No, I faked death to hide from Sehin." "Oh, I heard about that guy. He's one who killed Bishop?" "Yeah." "Wow, well, let's go see Maura. She thinks you're dead."

Jane entered autopsy and Maura wasn't in room, "Susie, where's Maura?" "In office." Jane entered office, "Hey, Maura. Look who I found alive." Maura looked up, "Tony?" Toby walked up, "Hey. I faked death to hide from Sehin." Maura nodded, "Wow, just like me." Jane chuckled, "You can work with us until you're ready to go back." "Yeah." "Maura, the body, please."

NCIS

Gibbs walked by Ziva's desk, "David, go home with your kids" "But Maya is babysitting them." "Well, I asked her to come here while you're off work." Ziva nodded, "OK, thank you, Gibbs." Ziva grabbed bag then walked to elevator. Mcgee walked up, "Boss, I got call from Frankie that he needs our help in Boston." Gibbs nodded, "Okay, we wait for Maya."

Boston

Jane walked up to Tony, "Tony, you need to leave." "Why?" "Because my idiot brother called NCIS team to be here to help. They will see you." Tony nodded, "Okay, I'll go somewhere." Tony exited building. Maura walked up, "Jane, why did…" "Frankie called NCIS to be here. Tony don't want them to know he's alive yet." "Oh."

Ziva revived text message. Ziva read message, "Meet me at park in 5 hours. Alone." Ziva wanted to tell team but she didn't want to. She wanted to die to be with Tony.

Five hours later

Ziva arrived at park with no gun. She doesn't know Tony was at park hiding. Ziva walked up to bridge then looked at fishes. Sehin walked up with gun, "Hello, Ziva." Ziva looked up, "Hello, Sehin. Are you going to kill me?" Sehin chuckled, "Well, I texted Lola to be here but I never heard from her." Ziva nodded, "Maybe Mcgee killed her."

Tony walked around until he saw Sehin and Ziva, "Ziva…" Sehin took out gun then aimed it at Ziva, "Turn around and down on your knees." Ziva turned around then kneeled down, "Go ahead and shoot me." Sehin chuckled, "Fine." Sehin was about to shoot then Sehin got shot twice from behind. Sehin fall dead. Ziva looked around to discover Sehin was dead. Ziva looked up to discover Tony walking up, "Tony…" Ziva started to cry then ran to hug Tony, "Thank you." "You're welcome. I saved your life." Ziva kissed Tony, "If you didn't die, then who died in factory?" "Lola." Ziva chuckled then started to cry more. Tony hugged Ziva, "It's okay, Ziva. It's over. Let's go to Boston. Mcgee and Gibbs are there." Ziva nodded, "Okay." Tony wiped tears off cheeks, "I love you and I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and Mcgee." "It's okay, just next time, tell us where you're going then we'll go with you." "Yeah, I will Ziva." Mcgee ran up, "Tony?" Tony and Ziva looked around, "Hey, Mcgee." "We heard gunshots." Tony chuckled, "I shot Sehin to save Ziva's life." Mcgee put gun away, "Was it Lola who died?" "Yes."

NCIS

Tony entered lab with Ziva, "Hey, Abby. " "Hey, Ziva. I'm planning Tony's funnel." "Actually…" Abby turned around, "Tony!" Abby hugged Tony, "Hey, you're alive. Is Sehin dead?" "Yeah. I shot Sehin twice as he was going to kill Ziva." Abby gasped, "Oh, my god. I'm happy that you're okay. Who died in factory?" "Lola." "Oh."

Tony entered Autopsy, "Hey, Ducky and Palmer." Palmer turned around, "Tony? You're alive. Who's this on table?" "It's Lola. She also has plague." Ducky nodded, "Huh, that explains it. We're happy you okay." Tony chuckled, "Yeah."

0100

 ***Warning sex scene***

Ziva woke up then turned around to face forward Tony. Tony wakes up, "Hey, Ziva." "Hey." "Can't sleep?" Ziva chuckled, "Yeah, it's just that... I let him to shoot me then you showed up and shot him. You're alive." Tony ran through hair with fingers, "Yeah, if I wasn't there, you would be dead already." "Well, you were there and you saved me." Tony kissed Ziva, "Yeah, I saved your life many times." "And, remember when Enrim drowned you in pound then I shot him and I did CPR on you then I kissed you on lips. I saved your life too." "Yeah, I remember that. That was 5 months before we had Maya."

Ziva kissed Tony. Ziva sighed then kissed Tony again. Ziva started to kiss Tony down to abs. "Go ahead and suck my cock." Ziva chuckled, "Yes, hairy butt." Ziva pulled underwater down then sucked cock. "Want me to take shirt off?" "Yes." Tony started to feel horny, "Please, take clothes off." Ziva chuckled then then took clothes off then got in bed. Tony got on top of Ziva then pushed cock deep in vagina. "Deeper, Tony." Tony pushed cock deeper as Ziva moaned. Ziva squeezed Tony's butt, "We haven't had sex for while." "Yeah, Ziva."

Maya woke up to noise, "Are you freaking kidding me?" Maya shoved face into pillow.

Ziva got on of Tony then kissed Tony on lips, "Do you think we should go to hotel so we can have privately? Well, not right now, maybe later." "Yeah." Ziva licked nipples as Tony squeezed her breast. Ziva moaned, "That feels good." Tony chuckled, "Yeah." "Tony, am I first woman you hooked up with?" "Yes, Ziva." Tony rolled on top of Ziva. Ziva moaned as Tony fingered Ziva's vagina, "Deeper." Tony licked from breast down to vagina. Ziva moaned, "Wow, this is amazing. Tony, get me pregnant." Tony looked up, "Really?" "Yes, Tony." Tony shoved cock in vagina then pushed deeper. Ziva kissed Tony.

 **End of sex sence**

0700

Ziva chuckled, "That was great." "Yeah. We hadn't have sex for while. You made me horny when you started kissing me from neck down to my cock," Ziva chuckled, "I feel horny too." Tony looked at clock, "We should get ready for work." Tony was about to get up then Ziva pulled Tony back, "We can fake sick." Tony chuckled, "Yeah, we can like Mcgee once faked sick to help his sister." Tony wrote email to Vance and Gibbs then clicked send, "There, so they will know." Ziva kissed Tony, "When we split up, I thought old spark is gone but we're still together and we still love each other." Tony kissed Ziva, "Yeah, we're still together." Ziva chuckled, "Since kids aren't home, you would go to store to buy campaign but I know you don't anymore but we can have one or two glasses of it." Tony nodded, "Okay."

Tony walked up to street then looked for cars. Ziva walked up, "Tony, it has been hours since Sehin's death. You saved my life there." "Yeah." Tony's phone went off. Tony answered, "Dinozzo."It's Sehin…" Tony gasped, "Ziva, we need to get back inside." "Why?" "I faked death because I had bullet proof vest on. Something is going to happen…" Ziva and Tony ran back inside. Tony closed curtains and locked doors and windows, "Ziva, stay low." Tony sat down under window and Ziva sat down next to Tony, "Sehin is still alive?" "Yeah, he had bulletproof vest." Ziva sighed, "Well, he knows we…." They heard ticking sound.

Tony stood up, "Stay here." Tony walked to where sound came from then ran then grabbed Ziva then ran outside as house blows up. Tony and Ziva took cover, "We're okay." Ziva chuckled, "Yeah. Was that bomb?" "C-4." "Oh." Tony stood up, "Let's go to NCIS."

Ziva stood up, "Yes. Tony, if I died, would you still love me?" Tony placed hand on Ziva's shoulder, "Ziva, nothing is going to happen to you. We need to get…" Gunshot rang out. Tony got some blood on his neck and Ziva got shot in chest, "Ziva!" Tony dialed 911 then dialed Mcgee. Mcgee answered, "Mcgee." "Ziva have been shot and Sehin faked death." "What? We're on way."

Hospital

Ziva was brought in surgery. Abby walked up to hug Tony, "Why does this keep happening?" "I don't know, Abby." "Why didn't you save her life?" "Because we had no idea there was a shooter somewhere and we didn't see it coming." Abby nodded, "Well, she better make it. You two made it through surgery many times. Bishop made it few times but she was killed while driving." "Yeah."

Maya walked up, "Abba, can we talk?" "Yeah." Maya and Tony walked outside, "I asked doctor to send Ima to Israel then Ima will be in Israel until Sehin is caught. She could want you there with her so she won't be alone there." Tony nodded, "Okay, that'll be fine." "Great. I'll tell doctor to send her to Israel and you will go with her." "What if Mcgee asked where I am?" "I'll tell him that you fall in hole on way home and you died immediately." Tony chuckled, "You think that could work?" "Yeah. After 2 or 3 weeks, if we didn't caught Sehin, I'll tell Mcgee and Gibbs you two are still alive and in Israel."

Doctor walked up, "I'm sorry that she didn't make it." Abby gasped, "No!" Abby hugged Mcgee crying. Mcgee and Abby walked outside. Ziva was really alive and sent to Israel.

5 hours later

Tony walked outside then got hit by car. Tony was brought to ER. Mcgee entered waiting room, "Maya, what happened?" Maya sat down, "Abba got hit by car."

Three days later

Tony arrived at house in Tel Avi then knocked on door. Ziva opened door with gun out, "Hey, Tony." Tony walked inside, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva put gun away, "I have been waiting for you." Tony chuckled then closed door, "Mcgee and others think we're dead but Maya knows we faked death." Ziva sat down on sofa, "So, we're alone from kids." Tony sat down next to Ziva, "Yeah, we never got to do anything ourselves." Ziva chuckled, "I have surprise in bedroom waiting for three days." "Really?"

Ziva entered bedroom with Tony, "Suripse, Tony." The bedroom was full of candle and the roses was all over bed. "Remember the night, you asked me to marry you?" Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I remember." Ziva rubbed Tony's chest, "I'm going to restroom." Ziva walked to restroom. Tony took clothes off and he left underwear on then sat on bed waiting for Ziva.

Ziva came out, "Oh my god." Tony looked up at Ziva and Ziva was wearing sexy thong and bra, "Wow, you look hot, sweetcheeks." Ziva laughed then walked up then crawled on top of Tony. Tony started to kiss Ziva as he was unhooking bra. Ziva kissed Tony as Tony was pulling thong down. Ziva moaned as she felt Tony squeezed her ass, "We should do this everyday." Tony chuckled then rolled over on top of Ziva, "We can, sweet cheeks."

Four months later

Tony stood by restroom door, "Ziva, is everything okay in there?" Ziva looked at pregnancy test, "Yes, I am fine." "Okay, I don't want you to be sick on my birthday. I want birthday sex." Ziva laughed, "Well, I have surprise for you." Ziva came out then gave pregnancy stick to Tony, "I'm pregnant."

Tony hugged Ziva, "Wow, we're going to be parents again." Ziva kissed Tony, "Yes. In two days is our anniversary."

Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." Tony wouldn't take his eyes off Ziva. "It's Mcgee...you two need to come home now." "Why? Is kids okay?"

"No, they're in hospital because there was gunfire at house. Sehin died in there. Donna got shot in chest, Maya got shot in neck and Tali got stabbed. Please come home."

Tony nodded, "Okay, we're on way." Tony hang up, "It's kids. Donna and Maya and Tali are in Ziva sighed, "Let's go home." "And also Sehin is dead."

End of chapter 13 one will die in chapter 14

Chapter 14 coming soon


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 14

 **Sorry** **for taking so long have been busy with school stuff**

 **Someone comes back to life in this chapter**

 **(Hint: It's not Bishop)**

Hospital

Lelia walked up and she discovers Mcgee was in waiting room. _Should I say hello? I'm afraid they will shoot me._ Lelia thought. Lelia cleared her throat then walked up to Mcgee, "Hey, please don't shoot me." Mcgee looked up, "Lelia? I thought you were dead."

Lelia chuckled, "I hid from Sehin for long time. I shot him in head. He's bad person. Shortly before Bishop's death, I saved Maya and Tali's life. I didn't want to hurt them." Mcgee nodded, "Well, Ziva and Tony will be here in fifteen minutes."

Lelia pushed her hair out of way, "I was at their house. I wrote note on table then I was about to take girls to your house then later Sehin just started firing. I was in restroom then I walked up and I shot him."

Ziva and Tony walked up, "Hey, Mcgee." "Look who I found."

Lelia turned around, "Hey, guys." Ziva chuckled, "You're alive." Lelia chucked, "I hid from Sehin. Maya knows I'm alive. We both were in Iraq. She left and I stayed in Iraq." Tony nodded, "Well, if Maya told us you were in Iraq, you could stay with us to be safe."

Lelia sat down, "Before I left Israel, I saw you two." "What?" "Yeah, I thought you two dead but Maya texted me that you two were there."

Doctor walked up, "Mrs. Dinozzo, Mr. Dinozzo?" Ziva looked at doctor, "Yes?" "Tali and Maya are out of surgery." Tony nodded, "Well, they're okay, now. Wait, is Donna…" "She's still in surgery but I want to talk to you two in pravity."

Ziva and Tony walked to hallway with doctor, "What is it, Doctor?" "We got blood results. Donna has stage IV cancer. I'm afraid she may not make it." Tony nodded, "Wow. What if she makes it?" "If she does, we will have to see if she's strong enough to have treatment. If she's too weak then she will die." "Okay, thank you."

Ziva and Tony walked out. Mcgee walked up, "What did doctor say?" Tony sighed, "Donna has stage IV cancer. She may not make it." Mcgee nodded, "Sorry to hear that. Does her mother have cancer too?" "Jeanne? Um, she has stage IV cancer when she was nine and she survived from it." Ziva sighed, "She must have cancer genetic from her mother." "Yeah."

8 hours later

Donna slowly wakes up in hospital room then moved head to Ziva, "Ima." Ziva looked up, "Hey, Donna." "Where's abba?" "He's talking to doctor." "Before I woke up, I saw my mother, Jeanne. She told me that I got cancer from her. Is that true?" "Um, I'll have to talk to you with Abba." Tony entered room, "Hey, Donna." "Is it true I have cancer?" Tony sat down next to Ziva, "Yeah, how did you…" Ziva whispered, "Jeanne told her." "Oh." Tony sighed, "Yes. You have cancer. It's really bad. Doctor is doing treatments to help to get rid of it." "Really?" "Yeah. Ziva, can we talk?" "Yeah."

Ziva exited room, "Is she too weak?" Tony sighed, "Yes, she's too weak. Her cells are multiplying. They can't do treatment. She's going to die in hour or two." Ziva nodded then hugged Tony, "I'm sorry that you're going to lose her." Tony kissed Ziva's head, "Yeah, me too." Abby walked up, "Guys, I just saw Lelia. She faked death? And I'm sorry about Donna." Abby hugged Tony. Tony chuckled, "Yeah. Lelia hid from Sehin."

An hour later

Tony and Ziva were in room with Donna. Tony kissed Donna, "You know that we love you?" "Yeah, even my other mom." "Yeah but you know she shot you." "Yeah." Ziva placed her hand on Donna's hand, "We will miss you. We will remember you everyday." Donna chuckled, "Yeah. Daddy?" "Yeah, Donna?" "Can you tell Tali that I said thank you because he was going to throw knife at me then Tali jumped front if me then 2 seconds later Sehin dropped dead." Tony chuckled, "I will."

"I love you, Ima, Daddy." Donna took last breath then she dies. Then the machine went off. Ziva kissed Donna, "We love you too." Ziva whipped tears off her cheeks. "You okay, Zi?" "It's just that...we lost her like we lost Lelia, Kate and Jake and Bishop which Lelia is alive." Tony sat next to Ziva then pulled Ziva to hug. Ziva broke into crying, "Can we go home?" "Yeah, Ziv."

4 days later

Ziva and Tony and girls were at Donna's funnel. Tony noticed Jeanne as a ghost walked up, "Thank you for taking care of Donna. She's with me now. I knew she wouldn't survive cancer like I did. Good bye, Tony." Jeanne and Donna walked into light. Tony sighed then fixed his hair. Ziva walked up, "I think today is not best day that we tell them we're pregnant. They just lost their sister." Tony hugged Ziva, "Yeah, today is not good day." Abby walked up, "We're ready."

Tony walked up to coffin then put Donna's favorite bear in coffin, "I'll miss you, Donna." Ziva walked up, "I'll miss you, Donna." _Yes, she's dead. I hate Jeanne and her child. I wanted to kill her._ Ziva thought.

5 hours later

At Tony's house

Tony looked at picture of Donna as age of four with her mother. Ziva walked up, "Hey, when should we tell them about pregnancy?" Tony put picture down, "Um, we can wait for a month or two." "What if they notice my glow?" "Um, you can try to hide it with clothes."

Maya was standing outside of bedroom and she heard whole thing. _What the fuck? Ima's pregnant again. She just lost Donna._ Maya thought. Maya heard sirens outside. Maya looked out window and there was two police cars, "Abba, Ima?" Ziva walked up, "Yes, Maya?" "There's police outside." "What? Tony. Did we do anything wrong?" "Um, I dunno." Ziva nodded, "I'll be in kitchen."

Maya opened door, "May I help you?" Police took out letter, "Is Ziva David here?" "No." Maya lied. Police nodded, "Well, she's being sent back to Israel." "Why?" _Uh oh._ Ziva thought. "Because we found a letter that Ziva was treating to kill Jeanne." "What? She wouldn't do that." _I got to get out of here._ Ziva thought.

"Well, Madam, we think Ziva killed Jeanne." Tony walked up, "Here's thing what happened. Ziva was in hospital because she shot her. I shot Jeanne. She nearly killed Ziva and Maya." Police took out another letter, "I have a letter she was treating to kill Wendy which we found her dead earlier." "She was at funnel with us." Tony heard loud crash.

Ziva has escaped then ran away. Maya chuckled, "I guess you need to catch her now, bye!" Maya slammed door, "We need to do something."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, I'll call Gibbs what's going on."

Ziva was running then she arrived at NCIS. She lost trail of police cars. She entered building. Ziva walked to Mcgee's desk, "Mcgee." "Hey, Ziva. Did you see news?" "No." "You're wanted by police." "What? I need to go somewhere to hide. They think I killed Wendy. I did treat to kill her but I did not kill her." _I killed her_ Ziva thought.

Mcgee believed her, "Okay, Ziva. I'll have you stay at Gibbs house and you can hide in basement." Ziva nodded, "Thank you, Mcgee."

Four days later

Ziva decided it was time to tell truth. Ziva wrote email to team and Tony. Ziva walked to police station, "Hello, police officer. I'm here. You can take me back." Officer nodded, "How nice of you turn yourself in. We have been looking for you four days." "I did kill Wendy but I did not kill Jeanne." "I believe you didn't kill Jeanne."

Later

Abby clicked email fro Ziva then read email. Abby screamed, "What?" Abby ran into Tony, "Tony, you need to read this." "Okay, calm down, show me." Abby dragged Tony to computer, "Look." Tony looked at email. Toby sighed, "She killed Wendy." "Why would she do that? She's not even Mossad anymore." "Well, she's being sent back to Israel. I can't do something to stop it." "But what about pregnancy?" "I don't know. She may keep baby or I get her baby when baby is born."

9 months later

Tony woke up to a knock on door. Tony looked at clock, "It's 0200. Who is it this time?" Tony opened the door to discover baby was in basket. Tony picked baby up, "Hey, baby. Who's your mother?" Maya walked up then picked note up, "Abba. She's Ima's baby." Tony nodded, "Okay, what's her name?" "She named her Sadi Donna Dinozzo." Tony chuckled, "Hello, Sadi. Looks like you're going to be with us for while." Maya picked folder up then opened folder, "Um Abba?" "Yeah?" "She filed for divorce." "What?"

Two days later

Tony arrived at Mossad building. The lady entered office, "Ziva?" "Yes, Harms?" "There's someone here for you. He seemed to be angry." Ziva sighed, "Is it Tony?" "Yes." "Let him in." Tony entered, "Hey, Ziva." "Hey, how's Sadi?" "She's doing good. Maya is taking care of her. Are we over?" "I do not know. I killed her. I killed your ex fiance. I can't come back to America because they know I'm terrorist. If it does not go well then yes we are over." "Well, since, you're no longer American citizen. Police want us to get divorced." "I know." "So, are we over? Abby is still angry but she didn't want us to get divorced." "So, it is over." "It's over." Ziva took out paper then signed the paper, "Now. You need to sign." Tony signed paper, "Well, I'm hoping if you let Maya come to visit." "She said she can but Tali can't, she is too young." Tony nodded, "Thank you."

NCIS

Abby slammed Mcgee's desk to wake Mcgee up, "Mcgee!" Mcgee looked up, "What, Abby?" "I just got email that Tiva is over." "Does that mean, they're divorced?" "Yes!" Mcgee sighed, "Well, Police didn't want Tony to be married to her." "That is so unfair!" Mcgee whispered, "She killed ten people behind our backs."

Tony walked up then threw bag on floor, "I'm officially divorced." Abby punched Tony. "Hey! What was that for?" "For divorcing Ziva." "She killed people. Police and government want her to stay out of America."

Gibbs walked up to Tony. "Hey, Boss." "Take rest of day off to be with your kids." "Thanks boss." Tony walked away.

14 years later

Sadi is fourteen Tali and and Maya is older than 16

Gibbs walked up to desk, "Tony, Mcgee. We need a talk." Tony and others gathered in as campfire, "What is it, Boss?" "I got call from Vance. We're going to Israel to help to find Ziva." "Why?" "Because, she was gone for two years and was never found. So Mossad asked us to help to find her." Tony sighed, "Can Maya go with you guys? I could stay here." "Tony, I know you two went through hell fourteen years ago. But maybe you two should get another chance." "Yeah, Mcgee. Tali has been begging me to get Ziva back but I couldn't tell her why she can't come."

Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo." "It's Maya. I got call from Ima."

Tony nodded, "Where is she?"

"She has been kidnapped by Russian gang that she and I shot them years ago." "Thank you, Maya."

End of chapter 14

Chapter 15 coming soon

Tiva will get back together in next chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Maya walked up to Tony at gate, "Abba, are you going to tell Ima that you're engaged? You're getting married in two months." Tony took out boarding pass, "Don't worry, Maya. We will figure things out." Maya nodded, "I like Amelia. Tali doesn't want her to be with you." "I know. But I don't think I can get Mom back." "Well, you guys are going to find her. With Mossad's help. Is she married?" "They didn't say anything."

Mcgee showed his phone to Tony, "She got divorced after ten years of marriage. They had no kids together. Ziva was expecting a baby but she has miscarriage. She's getting married in two days." Tony nodded, "Thanks, Mcgee."

Israel

Daniel walked up to outside as Tony and others walked up, "Hello, my name is Daniel. Ziva's fiance. You must her ex." "Yeah, I am her ex." "Very well. Thank you for coming to help to find Ziva."

Tony's phone revived text message. Tony read message, "It's Ziva. Please do not help Daniel. He raped me several times. I am in Spain and I have been there for two years." Tony closed closed, "Boss, can we talk?" Gibbs and others walked ten steps away from building. Tony showed his phone to Gibbs and Mcgee, "Ziva is in Spain. She wants us to rescue her. Daniel raped her." Mcgee nodded, "If we got to her before him, are we taking her back to States. She's banned from States." "I will talk to government."

Spain

Ziva was at airport waiting for Tony and others. Tony arrived at airport as Ziva walked up, "Hey, guys." Mcgee walked up, "Hey, Ziva." Ziva took out pass, "I have boarding passes for us to fly to States." Tony nodded, "Well, they will kick you out again." "Not if I pass citizenship test or marry U.S. citizenship." Tony sighed, "Ziva, I'm engaged. I will get married in two months." "Oh. I guess I can fly back and marry Daniel." Ziva threw pass at Tony as Ziva walked away.

Two days later

Tony arrived at Ziva's wedding place. Ziva walked up, "Tony, what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to say congratulations. Amelia dumped me." Ziva nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that." _Is he going to kiss me?_ Ziva thought. Tony kissed Ziva on lips then walked to door, "If you change your mind, we can run away." Tony walked away. _He kissed me. The spark is still alive._ Ziva thought. Tony walked to car. Ziva looked at her dress then wrote note then placed it on table.

Ziva ran to Tony's car then got in car, "Drive." Tony chuckled then drove away. "So what changed your mind?" "The kiss and spark." Tony nodded, "There was no spark between Amelia and me. I still love you." Ziva chuckled, "I still love you too. Let's go to Paris."

A week later

NCIS

Abby walked up to Mcgee, "Mcgee, where is Tony? He is gone for a week!" Mcgee stapled paper together, "Maybe Tiva is back together." Abby gasped, "You think? Tony hasn't seen her for years." "Tali didn't want Tony to be married to someone else. She wanted Tony to marry Ziva again. So does Sadi." "It has been fourteen years since Donna dead and Tiva broke up."

Tony walked up, "Morning, McAbby." Abby slapped Tony, "Where were you? I thought you may have dead, or kidnapped or whatever happened to you." "Ziva kissed me so we're married." "I told you." "Shut up, Mcgee. So, that means Tiva is back together?" "Yes. I talked to government and they said Ziva is now US citizen." "That's great! Where's Ziva?" "She's home with Maya, Tali and Sadi."

Gibbs walked up, "Dinozzo." "Hey, Boss." "You and Ziva back together?" "How do you know?" "She told me." Tony chuckled, "She never loved Daniel and her second ex husband. So she and I got married again."

Ziva walked out elevator, "Hey, guys." Abby hugged Ziva, "I missed you for long time." "I missed you too. I'm going to see Ducky and Palmer." "I'll come with you."

Tony and Ziva entered autopsy to discover Palmer was sleeping on desk, "Watch this, Zi." Tony walked up, "Palmer, wake up!" Palmer woke up, "Sorry, Du...Tony?" "Hey. What did Ducky say about sleeping on the job?!" "I'm sorry, Tony." Ziva chuckled, "You have been sleeping all time." "Yeah." "Where's Ducky?" "I don't know."

Tony sighed, "What happened over a week?" "Um, Lelia went to Boston and she said she could come back two days ago but she never came back. Maya is Boston Police now with Maura and Jane. Tali came home from Hawaii. Sadi got in bull fight last week." Ziva sighed, "Thank you, Jimmy." "So, are you two together?" "Yes, we are married."

Ziva and Tony walked outside, "Hey, Tony. Want to go out tonight?" "Yeah sure." Ziva has a surprise party for Tony.

1900

Tony arrived home alone, "Where are you, Ziva?" Jane, Maura, Lelia, Ducky and others were at his home and he didn't know it. Tony opened door then the people jump out, "Surprise!" Tony laughed, "Wow. I didn't except this." Ziva kissed Tony, "Happy birthday, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva, "You guys planned this?" Palmer chuckled, "I couldn't tell you what Ducky was doing. I don't want to ruin surprise."

Jane walked up, "Hey, did Maya tell you that she joined us?" "Yeah, Palmer told me. Was Lelia in Boston?" "Yes, she and Maya were planning party."

5 years old boy jumped up, "Hi." JJ walked up, "Hi, Tony. This is my son, Henry."

Emily brought cake out then set on table, "I bought this from Bakery." Tony looked at cake, "Wow, it's beautiful." Tony whispered, "Did you make sure it's not poison?" "Relax, Tony. I asked and they said no." "I was poisoned once."

4 hours later

The guests left house. Ziva and Tony entered bedroom, "I should've never signed that paper so we could stay married." Tony sighed, "Yeah." Tony kept staring at Ziva's body. Ziva noticed him, "Are you staring at my breast?" Tony chuckled, "Yeah, it's just...you're sexy woman." Ziva chuckled. Ziva closed door, "When was last time you had sex?" "Fourteen years." "I did not either."

Ziva locked door then walked to restroom then turned on shower, "Jump in with me if you want to, Tony." Tony took clothes off then jumped in, "We can make out." Ziva closed door then took her clothes off then hopped in shower.

Tony kissed Ziva then Ziva and Tony started to make out. Ziva moaned as she felt Tony rubbing her vagina. "That feel so good. Tony, I don't want another child because I got pregnant many times." Tony nodded, "I'll use protection."

10 minutes later

Tony was about to get out of shower then fall down. Ziva gasped then turned off shower then got out of shower then kneeled down, "Tony! Are you okay?" Tony groaned, "Yeah, I guess." "Tony. You need to be careful. Are you bleeding?" Tony sat up and his head was bleeding, "You're bleeding, you need to go to hospital." "Fine."

Hospital

Tony was brought into ER. Doctor walked up, "Can you explain what happened?" "He was getting out of shower then he fall down." Doctor nodded, "He could need MRI to check everything is okay." "Okay."

30 minutes later

Doctor entered, "How are you doing, Dinozzo?" "Better." "Are you feeling dizzy or headache?" "No." "Ok. We got scan back, everything looks fine. You can go home and don't fall down next time."

Four hour later

Ziva and Tony were home alone and May and others were out of town. Ziva grabbed bullets then put bullets in gun while Tony was changing shirt. Tony walked out buttoning shirt, "Hey, Zi." Ziva loaded gun, "Hey, Tony." "What are you doing?" "I'm still part of Mossad." "What do you mean?" "The mission was to kill you." "Ziva, don't." Ziva stood up, "I have no choice." "Ziva, please…" Gunshot rang out. Ziva shot Tony in head. Tony fall dead. Ziva dropped gun then ran away.

Another gunshot rang out. Ziva was shot by Mcgee.

Tony woke up to Ziva shaking Tony, "Tony, wake up." Tony looked up and Ziva and Tony were at NCIS building. Tony sat up, "It was real." Ziva sat on desk, "What's real?" "Um, that, you and Maya were kidnapped. I had a child with Jeanne. I hooked up with Bishop." Bishop chuckled, "Tony, you know it was just dream." "I know but it felt so real. We were discovered for fourteen years then we got back together then a week later, you shot me to death."

Ziva stood up, "It won't happen to us. At least, you won't hook up with Bishop and Jeanne." Tony and Bishop chuckled, "It won't happen. But in my dream, I hooked up with five woman. You left me for while then you came back pregnant. I was poisoned and was saved by Abby. I lied to you on wedding day. Bishop was killed by Sehin. We adopted a child, Lelia." "Wait a second, I had same dream two weeks ago." "Really?" "Yeah." Bishop nodded, "Who's Sehin?" "Salem's son." Tony and Ziva replied at same time.

Ziva entered daycare, "Excuse me." Daycare taker walked up, "Hello, may I help you?" "I would like to take Maya to see Tony." "Sure. She just crawled up to you." Ziva looked down at Maya, "Hi, Maya." Ziva picked Maya up, "Want to see Abba." "Dada."

Ziva walked out of elevator to discover Jeanne was standing close to Tony. Ziva walked up, "What's going on here?" "She walked up and she just kissed me and I shoved her off. I have a child, Jeanne." Jeanne scoffed, "Fine." Jeanne walked away.

Tony took Maya from Ziva, "Daddy's here." Maya pulled Tony's hair. Tony held Maya's hand, "Maya, don't do that." "Sry, Dada." Bishop chuckled, "I'm going to check on Abby." Bishop walked away. Ziva kissed Maya and Tony, "Tony, Maya is eight months old. We both had dream that Maya and I were kidnapped. It may happen to us or not." Zi, nothing is going to happen to you two, I promise."

0630

Maya turned nine months old. Tony woke up to discover Ziva and Maya were still in bed. Tony smiled then kissed Ziva. "I told you it didn't happen." Ziva muttered in sleep.

Tony chuckled, "And I won't hook up with Bishop and anyone else." Ziva's eyes open slowly, "You won't?" "No, I won't. I promise." Ziva moved closer to Tony., "We both had sex in dream." Tony kissed Ziva then rolled over on top of Ziva, "Sweetie, I love you." "I love you too, Tony."

The end

Please review


End file.
